Birthdays Past
by Vampire Toy
Summary: She didn’t jump to conclusions when her parents left a day ahead for a meeting, or when all her friends seemed to forget her birthday, but when the day is gone, and no one’s even said one lousy ‘Happy Birthday Sakura’ does this mean they don’t know or don
1. Birthdays Past

Birthdays Past

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

Author: Vampires Toy

Summary: She didn't jump to conclusions when her parents left a day ahead for a meeting, or when all her friends seemed to forget her birthday, but when the day is gone, and no one's even said one lousy 'Happy Birthday Sakura' does this mean they don't know or don't care? And what happens when Sakura's parents don't return? (NOTE: Not Sakura-hating fic) PG 13 in case XP

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Can someone tell me how to do italics and stuff? Because how I thought you did it doesn't work…..thanks! ;

:Sound effect:

:BEEP:BEEP:BEEP:

My eyes shot open, the sunlight shone gentle warmth on my face and I immediately smiled. March 28th 5:00 AM read my clock. I sat up and let out a loud yawn rubbing my eyes with one hand and slamming off the alarm clock with the other.

Today was going to be a great day! So what if I had to get up early? My parents were taking off work today to see me off to training and see me right when I get home so we can go straight to dinner!

I hopped up and ran quickly through my morning tasks; brush my teeth, shower, dry my hair, get dressed.

I could almost taste the large breakfast my mom said she'd prepare for me! Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and waffles! My mouth began to water as I ran into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I asked looking around, no one, no food, no mom, no dad (Nooo! Waffle!)

"Dad?" I asked walking into the living room slowly, no one. My face fell slightly and I tried to keep myself calm while walking through the other rooms of my house. Could they have been kidnapped? Or maybe killed? I made a face at the horrible visual I got, and did a quick peek into their bathroom, relieved to find that no body parts had been spewed everywhere by a serial maniac.

I went back into the kitchen and saw a small yellow note on the fridge. I grabbed it and opened it quickly, frowning when I realized that it was just my mom's usual goodbye note;

"Sakura

Have a good day today and be a good little ninja for your instructor. Your father and I will be in the Hidden Grass Village for a two days but we've left money for you so you can get some take-out. We love you very much sweetie,

Mom and Dad"

I read aloud to myself.

"I guess the meeting was more important than they thought or they wouldn't have moved the trip back to today." (WHHYYY!). I sighed, maybe it was a trick, it had to be….they told me, promised me they'd leave TOMORROW. I panned the room, no breakfast, no gift either.

"It's just a trick." I muttered to myself (It better be!)

"They couldn't have forgotten about today…oh! Maybe they have an even bigger surprise planned for me? Maybe dinner at a nice restaurant? (If they had time to make reservations at all ') Or maybe a new dress? A dog? (I really want a puppy) maybe a trip to somewhere exotic? (Would take too much time out of their work schedule) Oh! They might just hide something wonderful in my room with a note attached to it to tell me where to find them, and then we might eat dinner under the stars and catch up on things! I could tell them about how my ninja training is going! They haven't heard much about that, or anything really…(wishful thinking, settle for take-out and a movie?) that's good too.

I smiled, that's it; they're just trying to be creative! Well, ok then, I'll let them think they have me fooled (boohoo) yes! I can't wait!

By the time I got to training my spirits had been lifted high. Today would be a good day after all! (even better, I bet my teammates have surprises for me too!)

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" I grinned sitting next to him; my high hopes must've raised my nerve (and lowered my IQ).

"Hmmpf." His usual reply. I frowned slightly but kept the grin on my face, I knew he had SOMETHING for me! Even if it was just a smile or a "Happy Birthday Sakura", but he didn't do anything out or the norm, he didn't even look at me while we waited for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

My heart cracked and my only optimism was that Naruto and Kakashi (or maybe just Naruto ') would definitely have remembered!

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. I smiled in return,

"Good morning Naruto!" I smiled, "Good morning Kakashi-sensei!"

Both looked at me strangely, and even Sasuke-kun turned to look at me (finally!).

"Well, seems you're in a good mood today!" Kakashi grinned, thankful I'd spared him one of my 'late' speeches. Naruto cheered behind him, confident that I was finally falling for him (not so fast Romeo…).

"Yes, a very good mood." I grinned. He nod and Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke yelling something about 'I've beaten you, rival!' but no one made any motion or movement to otherwise acknowledge me.

"Today we will be doing some training, everyone against each other." Kakashi began.

(Oh no, it's a survival exercise! I suck at these…)

"You'll each have a chain with something different hanging on each; I'll have one as well so we can all play nicely together."

(NOOOO! Not him too! Agh! This day isn't going as I'd planned…)

"Alright? Here, once you each have your chains I'll give you all half an hour to go and hide or whatever. When half an hour is over, feel free to begin collecting the other chains, I will then also be on the playing field. Ready? Go!"

So we scattered. (Why……)

I ran as far away from Naruto and Sasuke as I could, they were definitely my first threats. I knew, however, that they'd either go for each other's chains first or both come after mine (since I'm such a dumbass easy target….) they'd want their energy saved up for Kakashi. So if I could just find a good hiding place, and maybe wait till one of them is worn out, I might have a chance.

I jumped down behind a bush then decided a tree would be safer. I bounced up and sat on the highest tree limb I could find; if I could see them at all times I'd know when to run. (What a cowardly way to think…) But I was so weak, I couldn't do much else (man this day sucks…) but I know at least my parents will eat dinner with me tonight (my friends didn't even remember) I shouldn't jump to conclusions….

But they really did forget, there's no way they're planning a surprise party while we're all the way out here! I don't even want a party! Just one damn 'Happy Birthday'!

I sat calmly in the tree for an hour; curious when I realized that the forest didn't seem disturbed by any signs of fighting. Could Kakashi have won so quickly? No, not against Sasuke-kun….or even Naruto.

I began feeling nervous; I was sure half an hour had passed! I looked into the sky, I wasn't sure if I could read the position of the sun correctly, but I didn't have a watch. I gave up after two minutes of trying to remember where the sun was when we split up to now. Hmm, what's taking them so long? Unless they're all coming after me (oh great) but my guard was up, I would've noticed them near me. (Time to explore, yay) enough sarcasm! Suck it up Sakura, I thought to myself, its no big deal! Just go and find them, and should you be attacked, just do your best. Maybe if I pretend to lose even quicker, Kakashi-sensei will let me go home. (No! stay! Fight your heart out!) but I'm having such a crappy day… (Fighting relieves stress!)

Vampire Toy: OOOOOH! Heh, piece of crap? Well, thanks anyways for reading, what will happen next? We'll see XP chapter 2 coming soon if this get enough reviews lol.

Naruto: Ah! That's mean, I know its Sakura-chans Birthday! ;;

VT: Bleh, well, not anymore.

Naruto: WHYYY!

VT: Part of the plot :)

Naruto: Your plot is mean.

Sasuke: No, it just sucks.

VT: Sasuke you loser you have no right to talk to me that way.

Sasuke: LOSER!

VT: Yes!…..no……yes…not as big a loser as Ace-san but that's different, you don't know him.

Ace: Gya! You little-

VT: Your not in the story! (pushes away)

Ace: AH-

VT: Besides, I really love you Sasuke-kun, despite your whininess

Sasuke: Hmpf

VT: I know it sounds like Sakura is talking to herself but no one can tell me that they don't do that too….well, maybe I'm special? But usually I argue with myself over stuff….hmm, maybe I'm just weird nn' hehe, well if it really bothers anyone then I'll stop doing that. Hmm what else, nothing I guess.

Sasuke: Your weird and you suck.

VT: YOU SUCK! I cant believe you left in the recent episodes! ;;

Sasuke: I have my reasons

VT: Yeah, you're an ass

Sasuke: No I-

VT: No requests to turn this into a Sakura-bashing fic please because I really do love Sakura and won't do it. No they're not throwing her a surprise party people, sorry, I just don't think it's realistic, besides, angst now, happiness later and I have a good reason for why everyone's 'forgotten'. Coupling suggestions are welcome because I'll be experimenting with them throughout the story with no real conclusion yet.

Thanks for reading, and please R&R:) (and I still love you Sasuke)

Sasuke: Hmmphf!


	2. Everyone except

Birthdays Past

Chapter 2: Everyone except (AHH! Fear the terrible title ;;)

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Can someone tell me how to do italics and stuff? Because how I thought you did it doesn't work…..thanks! ;

:Sound effect:

It's been another hour, I'm sure of it. My eyes scanned the surrounding forest grounds and treetops. Nothing, where could they all have gone? I'd been bouncing from tree to tree looking for my teammates (I hope I didn't get myself lost…). My limbs were sore and I was becoming increasingly frustrated with wasting my time. I almost hoped Naruto or Sasuke would just find me and get it over with.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun? Kakashi-sensei? SOMEBODY?"

no one answered. I sighed and froze when I heard a rustle behind me. I grabbed two kunai's from my pouch and threw it into the bush behind me.

"Ahh! Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

He stepped out pulling the two kunai from his arm.

"Sorry." (My bad…)

"Wow, I'm glad to see you!"

"Hmm?"

"I can't find Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei anywhere!"

"You either?"

"Nope."

"Damn, for how long have you been searching?"

"Since the half hour was up."

My heart sank; this might've been a prank set up by Kakashi. All three of them might be playing a trick on me. They did that once, only once, but I'd hated it. It must have been because I was the only girl on the team, or maybe it just seemed funny at the time? But that was over and they never did anything like that again (they're boys, what did I expect?) Hopefully it was just that our lazy-ass teacher fell asleep somewhere and forgot about us.

"You haven't seen em?"

"No….it might be a trick, or Kakashi might've fallen asleep."

"A trick?"

"Well, we could've just wasted an entire day trying to find no one." (I guess I was right about them wanting to save their energy for Kakashi, and since he probably never showed up we all had to wait around like diots)

"Oi! I bet Sasuke's in on it!"

"Don't be stupid! Sasuke-kun has higher morals." (When it comes to killing maybe….)

"But remember that one time…"

"That doesn't count, you were in on it too."

"Eh…"

"It doesn't matter, lets just get outta here, I wanna go home." (And ball my eyes out)

"Ok….hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You were really happy today when I first saw you, was it for any reason?"

"Oh…no, no special reason."

"Oh…ok….well, don't let this stupid practice get you down, tomorrow will be better."

"Er…thanks Naruto…." (I hope your right)

We walked for about twenty minutes before reaching our original meeting spot for the day; Sasuke-kun was there as well, but no Kakashi.

"Did either of you find Kakashi?" he asked as we walked over.

"No."

"Haven't seen him at all Sasuke-kun."

"Hmmphf, must've fallen asleep somewhere."

"Maybe." I put my hands in my pockets.

"Grr, when I get my hands on him!" Naruto cried angrily, jumping onto a rock next to Sasuke. He stoiod up as tall as he could and looked around.

"It might be easier from a tree." I commented.

"Yeah! Great idea Sakura-cha-AHHHHH!"

I spun around yanking out a kunai, "Naruto!"

I looked up, Sasuke was gone and Kakashi was in his place, holding Naruto upside down by his ankles.

"Agh!" (KAKASHI!) He used a spell to look like Sasuke! Kakashi just smiled through his mask as Naruto flailed cursing angrily at him.

"Thank you." Kakashi said taking Naruto's chain.

"Hey no fair!"

"Yes fair, your out of the game now." He turned to me and I jumped back.

"Just me and you now Sakura, though, I thought by looking like Sasuke I'd get you first…."

I turned and ran back into the woods; this was dragging out longer than I would've liked. I couldn't believe I hadn't sensed him! Now he had Naruto's chain for sure, but where was the real Sasuke?

Wait! ("Just me and you now…?") HE GOT SASUKE ALREADY! What makes him think I'll stand any chance!

I felt a gust of strong wind around me but didn't turn around. (Why don't you stay and fight! Fight like there's no tomorrow! Take your stress out on Kakashi-sensei!) but I'll lose (lose with pride!) No! (But this is just dragging out your miserable day longer! Make it go away! Just stop and fight! If you lose then the game is over! You can go home) I hope mom and dad are there…(WITH FOOD! YOU DIDN'T EAT BREAKFAST!) Ahhh! Oh great, this is just great….

"Hah!" Kakashi jumped in front of me.

"EEE!" I flung myself back, barely keeping my balance. (Stupid Kakashi-sensei!)

"Well now, you must be getting stronger if you outlasted Naruto!"

"Heh…" (I'm just good at hiding…)

"But then again you are good at hiding."

"What?" (This isn't like Kakashi-sensei!)

"Hmm, you should probably just give up now Sakura-chan."

"Er….Naruto?" maybe he was doing a spell as well, he needed my chain to stay in the game but he never liked fighting me in practices.

"What? Naruto? That bl- Do I look like Naruto to you?"

"Uh….Sasuke?" I asked timidly. (You're acting like an idiot, so what if he says he isn't Naruto? He still could be!)

"No!"

"Heh?" (WOAH, defensive!)

"Er… just give me the scroll…"

"Scroll? What? No we had chains Kakashi-sensei…" (AHHH WHO THE HELL IS THIS!)

"Right…. Er, give it-"

(This is awkward, he's definitely none of my teammates! But he isn't Kakashi-sensei either! Who is he? What does he want with our stupid chains?)

"Umm..." (You have to get away! I have to find the others, see if they're ok….distract him then! Confuse him!)

"Kakashi-sensei, I can't believe you!"

"Huh?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT MY BRITHDAY!" I screeched. (That wasn't too hard, full of passion)

"I…its…I mean, no I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You and Naruto and Sasuke-kun! All of you!"

"They all forgot?"

"Yes… and mom and d-dad…" I said my voice turning shaky (Don't cry! You're venerable when you cry!)

"Aww, no Sakura-chan I didn't forget."

"W-well you have a funny way o-of showing that y…"

"Well….here….why don't I make it up to you?"

"I….err…I don't think you can…." (Get away from him Sakura! You still don't know who he is! He could be plotting your death as you stand there acting stupid!)

"Of course I can, now what did you want for your birthday?"

"I-I well…I haven't…really thought…."

"Hmm…" he looked down at the chains he was holding, two, not three, just two. (Hmm, I remember what Sasuke-kun's looked like, so he has Naruto's and Kakashi's!)

"Would you like these?"

"Huh? But er….we're uh…" (Sakura don't be stupid, don't you dare say….) "…supposed to fight each other for it." (feeling stupid?)

"Well, yes I know….but… the day is getting older, and I haven't found Sasuke….I suppose it would be much easier for you to find him….and wouldn't you like him to see how strong you were?"

(This is definitely not Kakashi, but I'm glad he didn't get Sasuke yet!)

"Th….That's not what real ninja's do!" I yelled and dashed in the opposite direction. (What's going on? Who was that? I can't believe he beat Kakashi! He wants to beat Sasuke too? I have to warn him!)

After what seemed like forever, my body finally realized that I would die if I kept running. So I collapsed in the middle of no where, lost in the forest. (Sucks, today just sucks)

"Mffph!"

(Oh no! Someone's here!)

"Ugh, Sakura…"

"AHHHHHHH!" I tripped and fell over Naruto's tied up body (He's alive!)

"Sakura…untie Naruto please…"

"Huh? KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I flung myself at the man who just finished untying himself. (He's alive too!)

"I'm glad to see your safe as well Sakura, but hurry, untie Naruto, we have to find Sasuke."

"What about me?"

"SASUKE-KUN!" I unattached myself from Kakashi-sensei and ran over to Sasuke, stopping dead in front of him.

"A-are you ok? Did anyone try to hurt you?" I cant fling myself on him or it'd be too weird, I'd hate it if he pushed me off (your just too shy….he wouldn't mind)

"I'm fine….someone wanted to hurt me?"

"Seems our practice was interrupted." Kakashi said untying a frantically wiggling Naruto (Oops, forgot to untie him…)

"Explains why I did next to nothing all day….but no, I wasn't attacked."

"That's wonderful Sasuke-kun."

"Did he attack you Sakura? He went in your direction right after he tied up Naruto and I."

Sasuke turned to look at me and Naruto jumped up after being untied to listen in.

"N-no Kakashi-sensei, he was just being weird….it might've been someone from another team just playing silly tricks…" (I hate tricks)

"Hmm? He didn't try to tie you up?"

"No….umm, he just tried to give me your chains…" my hand wrapped around the amulet on my own chain and Kakashi nod.

"Hmm, might be a childish trick, otherwise he wouldn't have taken the chains…well….I suppose we'll all just stop here for the day. Remember, we have a mission tomorrow so be here on time."

I could tell he was lying about it being just a trick. The person was too strong to be a regular Chuunin, especially being able to tie up Kakashi-sensei. (He's trying to keep us from freaking out)

"You're the one who's always late." I added to try break the awkwardness.

"I get lost you know that."

"Excuses." I muttered (what's your excuse for forgetting my birthday?) my voice must not have hid my bitterness over the day as well as I'd thought because everyone seemed to notice it, only Kakashi noted it first.

"You started the day off happy, did something happen to change your mood?"

"No sensei, it was just a hard day….that's all."

He didn't push me after that and we all went separate ways to our homes.

(They probably think your PMS'ing) I might as well be…I mean, maybe its no big deal to anyone except me? I mean birthdays aren't so special. Really the only time its special is when you're born, only that day, not the anniversary days. (You need food, stop this nonsense talk!)

My stomach growled loudly at that thought.

"Ugh…"

"Arf!"

"Huh?"

"Arf! Arf!"

I looked down and beamed; a doggy! (Squee!)

"Hey there!"

"Arf!" it wagged its tail and I knelt down to pet it.

"Aren't you a cutie? Hmm, you look familiar." The little white dog let out a happy whine as I scratched its tummy and I had to cuddle it.

"Your so cute yes you are!"

(What a cutie-smooshie-puppy-wuppy….)

"Hehe, no wonder he didn't come when I called his name."

"Huh?" Oh its Kiba! That means this is Akamaru, heh, great I must've looked so stupid baby-talking his dog.

"Hey there Sakura, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing…sorry about Akamaru, I didn't hear you call him."

"No problem, I wouldn't wanna leave if I was being baby-talked by a cute girl either." He smirked.

"Heh…haha." (BLUSH, Arg, he flirts with all the girls like this, how does Hinata stand him?) I stood up and he picked Akamaru up from the ground.

"So, what's with the long face?" he grinned. (Is he implying something about my forehead…?)

"Nothing, just a rough day." My stomach rumbled and I could feel my face fall into a heavy blush.

"I hope you're not on a diet or something cuz there's jackets for people like you."

"What?"

"You know, to make your figure a mystery, no one can say your fat or thin…like my coat!" he gestured to the coat he always wore.

"You're not fat though"

"Or AM I? You don't know cuz ya can't see!"

"What about summer time?"

"Well….that's something you worry about when you get there."

"Hah, no plan for that. You'll have to show us what you really look like then!"

"Yes, yes, but wait, I'll figure out something."

"Hmm, hey come to think of it, your whole team wears big coats!" (This conversation is kinda relaxing…)

"Heh, yeah, its kind of a trademark."

"Huh?"

"Well, we all wear big stylish jackets to show we're on the same team. It's like a very small symbol, like ya know Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji? They all wear earrings."

I paused, I'd never noticed that before…well I HAD, but I'd never put it together.

"Does your team have something like that? I mean….its not like you all wear dresses…eheh, that'd be funny though…."

"No…my team's not that close…" I muttered bitterly, "They cant even remember my birthday." (WHY'D YOU GO AND SAY THAT? Admitting you have a hurtful team isn't right…well…ok…never mind…)

"Your birthday? When was it?"

"It's ending, very slowly."

"Today! Wow, you're sure they didn't remember? Hey, maybe they're planning a surprise party?"

"I doubt it, I mean, I think you might've heard about it….you know, all the teams would be there…"

"Hhn…"

"Well, it was nice talking to you Kiba," I said, my stomach letting out another cry for help (How embarrassing )

"Heh, hey tell you what, how about you come and have dinner with me and my team? A birthday dinner?"

"I…couldn't, but thanks."

"No really! Come on!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the rest of his team who were sitting in a restaurant apparently waiting for him already.

"You're late." Shino replied to our entrance.

"Hey, yeah sorry, I couldn't find Akamaru, but then I found Sakura! You think she could eat with us? Its her birthday!"

"Birthday! Oi, Sakura-chan I thought it was tomorrow, my apologies." Hinata bowed her head low blushing.

(heh?)

"Its ok."

"No it isn't, her team forgot."

(KIBA! You cant even keep your mouth shut for one second...)

"How terrible!"

"Oh its really ok, don't worry about it Hinata-san."

"No, you shouldn't have a bad birthday,"

"Shino-san I promise I'm ok."

"No, sit."

"Yes please sit!"

"Down you go princess!"

"Arg Kiba!" he pushed me down into a seat and pulled over another chair. (Too tired, cant fight it….)

"I must say, time flies, I laso thought it was tomorrow."

"Er, its ok Shino-san, really, this dinner is already more than I asked for."

Vampire Toy: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! A day after I put up the first chapter it was bombarded with reviews, that's awesome. Well, as I stated before, coupling suggestions still welcome. I'm experimenting with some of the suggestions given to me so you can all see what I'll be doing should Sakura be paired with that character. By the 4th chapter I'll have finalized it, but I need…I guess votes or something, more suggestions, ect. I have a plot for each coupling so don't worry about me running out of ideas (everyone stares in terror) eh….or maybe not….

Naruto: Who was that guy!

VT: Oh, the guy who beat you and Kakashi up?

Kakashi: He didn't beat me up 

VT: Ok…temporarily disabled you?

Kakashi: getting better….

Naruto: He didn't beat me up either!

VT: Right.

Naruto: huh?

VT: Never mind

Random Stranger: Cool, I'm in the story.

VT: GO AWAY THEY CAN'T SEE YOUR FACE! (Shoves away)

RS: As if they don't already know…

VT: Shut up! We won't be seeing you for a while anyway, so go away.

RS: Why wont you be seeing me? I'm always here! ALWAYS WATCHING YOU!

VT: OO (cocks gun)

RS: Woah, ok, leaving, dammit you coulda just said you wanted me gone….

VT: (sigh) Well, err, hope you enjoyed chappie 2 and Kibaness that I put in. he has reason, him and his team, tho a very small part unless otherwise voted for. I've always seen Kiba as a flirt, maybe its just me but he's cute, has a dog, and isn't afraid to talk loudly, KibaFlirt machine, aint he cute? XD well any suggestions/comments/flames welcome except if you don't like certain couplings because…well, don't read what you don't like. Thanks again! R&R!


	3. Flowers for Girls

Birthdays Past

Chapter 3: Flowers for Girls (eh…more stupid titleness….I should stop…)

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Can someone tell me how to do italics and stuff? Because how I thought you did it doesn't work…..thanks! ;

:Sound effect:

The dinner was pleasant and I actually began forgetting about the horrible day I'd been having. But my bliss was short lived; Kiba had seemed bothered all evening until he finally spoke what was on his mind.

"What's the date today? The 29th right?"

"What? No it's the 28th, Kiba."

"What! Your birthday's tomorrow!"

"No it isn't! Its today!"

"Its tomorrow!"

"TODAY!" (He thinks I don't even know my own BIRTHDAY?)

"……"

"Its….on the 28th?" Hinata asked timidly.

I was in shock; of COURSE it was on the 28th! Of COURSE it was today! What makes them think I wouldn't know my own birthday?

"I'm afraid this has all been a misunderstanding Sakura, forgive me."

"Shino…?"

"H-he means that…well, umm, we may have….thought that…it was the…the 29th Sakura-chan…."

"Its not?"

"Kiba!" Hinata cried.

I stared at the three for a while and couldn't believe it. (No, its ok Sakura, I mean, its just a simple mix up, they're not on your team, they aren't with you 24/7 like…..your deadbeat team is:fume:)

"Its….ok…. I mean….everyone makes mistakes." But my voice was hallow and they could tell, well…maybe Hinata and Shino could.

"Sakura-chan I'm so sorry!"

"Its no problem Hinata-san. It's just a birthday, there will be others." (Your sounding awfully mature for the situation) I shouldn't take out my anger on them, they're at least trying to remember, but where'd they get the 29th from?

"Umm……thank you for dinner, it was wonderful, but I must be getting home." I said standing up.

"Please…stay longer! Don't you want desert?"

"No thank you Hinata-san."

"Please, this place has wonderful deserts!"

"No, I have to get home, really, my parents are waiting….thank you again." (You THINK your parents are waiting, but with your current luck…) I walked out of the restaurant in a daze. Well, at least they kind of didn't forget right? (Yeah, I mean, my team didn't even MENTION anything about my birthday….)

I walked on for a minute more before I heard footsteps patting along the dirt behind me. I instinctively reached for my kunai.

"Sakura-chan."

"Huh?" (Its just Kiba)

"Hey," he slowed down next to me; "You want some ice cream?"

(Is that just a little random?)

"What? Oh, um, no thanks…"

"No, come on, it's on me."

"I really have to-"

"What's your favorite flavor?" he asked grabbing my hand and commencing to drag me once more through the streets.

"Uh, cookie dough…..but…"

He began running faster making me stumble stupidly behind him in confusion.

"Here we are! Cookie dough it is, how many scoops would you like?"

"Wait… no!" (He's so persistent! ;;)

"Here, hold Akamaru for me." He plopped the dog into my arms while he dug around in his pockets for money. I looked over at the ice-cream stand and back at Kiba, then down at Akamaru who was wagging his tail happily.

"Kiba…" (stop trying… pet the doggy, you know you want to….) I stroked Akamaru's tummy gently with my fingers and he let out a happy whimper.

Why is he doing this? (Kiba you weirdo)

"Here!" he held out an ice-cream cone for me proudly.

"Thanks….but you didn't have to." I said as he took Akamaru and handed me the ice-cream cone.

"Nah, its no problem, that's about all I had money for anyway. I feel bad I couldn't get you a gift…oh and because I thought your birthday was on a day when it wasn't."

I smiled, he may be a little dumb sometimes (and flirtatious) but he is really a sweetheart.

"Don't worry about it Kiba, this is fine, thank you very much."

After about an hour of talking and walking around aimlessly, I finally got home after Kiba insisted he walk me.

"Well, goodnight then." He smiled and gave a small salute.

"Goodnight Kiba."

"Oh, hey wait,"

(What's he doing now?) He walked over and gave me a big grin before leaning down and promptly giving my right cheek a long lick.

"ARGYAAAAAAA KIBA!"

"HAHAHA! You had some ice-cream on your cheek, that's all! HAHAHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" He screamed running as fast as he could back down the path into the street.

"KIBA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" (KIBA!)

"Grrr…." I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and pulled out my house key.

(I can't believe he did that!) I unlocked the door and stepped inside slowly, turning on the light and looking around for any sign that my parents were home. A flower petal or two on the ground but nothing else seemed to have changed.

"Mom!"

Silence

"DAD?"

Silence

(Told ya so….)

"I wish you guys would keep your word for once…."

I let out a sigh and looked down at the petals again.

Hmmm flower it be…Sasuke-kun? (Don't count on it, maybe a messy Sakura accidentally stepped in the garden when Kiba licked her…) well it couldn't hurt to dream.

I tiptoed to my room and peeked inside, the strong scent of flowers greeted me immediately and I almost fell over trying to flip on the light switch. As soon as the lights came on I saw my entire room was filled with flowers!

"Wow….eh…so many…." I stepped carefully around the flowers; no one else was in the room so I assumed looking for a note would be the next biggest clue to finding out who put them there.

Finally I found one and examined the outside carefully. Nothing special, just a small folded over piece of paper.

I timidly brought the card up to my nose and sniffed, blushing when I smelled nothing.

(Of course you wouldn't smell anything you dunce, you don't even know what Sasuke smells like! You've never been that close to him, he probably doesn't even wear cologne! It's probably not even him who gave you the flowers!)

I shook out my head and opened the card.

Happy Birthday Sakura-chan, hope you had a good one. Enjoy the flowers,

Your friend,

Ino

Ino? Ino! She has a flower shop; of course it was her! Why didn't I think her first? (Maybe cause this is a lot of flowers and it'd be kinda weird for her to send you all these….) well, in any case…its nice of her….I sighed and flopped down on my bed, looking around my room.

I smiled; flowers on my bookshelf, on my nightstand, on my floor, and on my windowsill! This was nice of her…it's helping me feel a lot better (heh, still need to wash off Kiba's drool…) right, but lemme get these flowers in places where I wont step on them.

I picked up the flowers on the floor and placed them along with their pots, on my windowsill. It was the only place not entirely covered other than my bed.

"Well now, they look nice…." My eyes surveyed the line of different colors when suddenly something of a sparkle caught my eye. I blinked and watched for it again, it seemed to have come from outside my window.

(It's probably nothing) I sighed and took off my headband and began to unzip the top part of my dress, just get to bed, tomorrows another day and not EVERYONE forgot your birthday (Thank you Ino). Just go to sleep, you'll have a better day tomorrow.

The next morning I wasn't as energetic as the morning before, but I forced myself up enough to see that my alarm hadn't been changed and I'd woken up at 5:00 AM again. (Grrrr) Well, it doesn't really matter, I guess I can organize my room or something, I mean, Ino kinda hid it under all the flowers.

I stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes, then stood up hesitantly and went along with my regular routine. After being revived by a shower I stood, hands on my hips and ready to clean my room.

:twinkle:

Huh? (It's that shiny thing again) I looked to my window and waited for another twinkle; the sun was coming up so it should glint every now and then depending on where it was.

(What's 'it' anyway….?)

:twinkle:

I hopped back onto my bed (seeing as my bed was right under the window) and looked out my window.

:twinkle:

Hey, there it is ….there's something hanging from the tree? I leaned forward, resting my hands on the glass and looking at the tree outside my window. There were two…..chains? Two chains one with a leaf on it and the other with a sun on it. Both were hanging on the tree limb right by my window. I squint and stared for a long moment before throwing myself back and falling off my bed.

"AHHH! Oh no! No! No! That's not! No it can't be!" (It is! It IS! Naruto and Kakashi's chains! The one's that stranger had…) my heart began racing, did he come into my house? Was he here last night? I didn't close my blinds! Did he look into my window! Was he there when I was changing! My face flushed and I flung myself up from the floor.

I-I have to talk to Kakashi-sensei! (He's always late! You'll have to go straight to his house!) Where does he live? (Oh wait, ask Kurenai! You know where she lives!) I hope he's there….(Its early, he's definitely there, sleeping…lazy-ass….) Right! Should I take the chains? W-what if the man or woman…or whatever is still out there! (Grab it and run! You're definitely not safe here if that's the case!)

I quickly put on my headband and my sandals and opened my window, looking up, down, and to both sides before grabbing the chains off the branch and running at full speed to Kurenai-sensei's house.

:crack:

(RUN FASTER!)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Kur- Kurenai-sensei!" I gasped banging on her door as loudly as I could. The door opened and I almost fell inside.

"Sensei1 I need your help! Please!"

"Sakura? Come in! What's wrong?"

Kurenai sat me down gently on her couch and waited patiently for me to catch my breath.

"What's the matter Sakura? Was someone chasing you? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm ok, but….I need to know where Kakashi-sensei lives!"

"Kakashi?"

"What about me?"

(GASP!) A sleepy Kakashi walked out of another room and stopped when he saw me.

"Sakura? Why are you here? Is…er…is… something wrong?"

"…."

"It's…not what it looks like…."

"Right…"

"Sakura what's wrong? If you wanted to tell Kakashi something, now is a good time….sit Kakashi"

"You were looking for me?"

"…..t-that man came back!" (There, I said it, now stop squeezing the chains so tightly…they're making indents….)

"That man…from practice?"

"YES!"

"Did he try hurt you?"

"N-no….I don't know…..I-I found these outside my window!" I tossed the chains at Kakashi, who caught them easily.

"Hmmm….hey, there's a note, did you read it yet?"

(I don't like notes)

"No…what's it say…?"

"…." Kakashi scanned over the note and shrugged, "Its not important."

"Tell me!"

"Sakura, why don't you tell me when you found these?"

"Show me the note!"

"Did you see the man?"

"SHOW ME! TELL ME! WHATS GOING ON!"

A long pause came from both adults.

"Sakura….we cant tell you too much…"

"Kurenai!"

"Silence Kakashi, look what she's going through! She has to be told at least part of the problem, for her own safety!"

"….then you best listen well Sakura, because I don't want to repeat this and you wont either….understand? say nothing to no one."

"Ok…" (This is beginning to make me nervous…who's this guy? Is he really that dangerous….?)

"You know about Sasuke's brother don't you?"

"Itachi?"

"Yes…"

"He….possibly….that man, could've been…."

"ITACHI?" (No way!)

"Shhh!"

"Sorry…"

"Yes, Itachi….now listen Sakura, if you ever see that man again….or you suspect its him….get away from him as fast as possible, he's not one who would think twice about killing someone in his way."

"I-…." (….am terrified! B-but, how? Well….it would explain why he got so angry when I thought he was Sasuke-kun….but….he…. HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! OH WHY!)

Tears began gathering in the corners of my eyes then slowly began streaming down my face and soon they were flooding down my face; oh Sasuke-kun! That's why he didn't care about Naruto or Kakashi, that's why he…wait why'd he mess with me so long when he could've just tied me up too? (Or killed you…)Was he trying to make this realistic as possible? It must have been, after all, he went through the trouble of gathering the chains….(Sasuke-kun's in danger…..)

"You have to tell Sasuke-kun! Itachi, what if Itachi goes after him? No wait, I KNOW he'll go after him! We have to te-"

the tears became stronger now, I hated to think of what might happen to Sasuke-kun….or any of my team, he could've just been messing with us this time…but what about next time?

"WE HAVE TO TELL HIM!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed my shoulders and I began shaking, slowly leaning into his arms. He stroked my hair lightly, letting me cry into him until I calmed down.

"Sakura…we can't do that."

"W-what!"

"Listen before you panic! Sasuke is vengeful you know that, you should know better than anyone…and you also know that if finds out Itachi is here, that he'll go after him."

"He is in more danger knowing, than not knowing."

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"Please Sakura, we trust you with this information because we know you're the smartest of the group. I know you'll make the right decision. You know Sasuke better than I do, so you know that he could get himself killed going after Itachi."

I was silent; I hated it when the sensei's tried to act like therapists by using what you want to be against you. I was the smartest in my group, yes, but I knew about as much about Sasuke-kun as she did.

"Ok."

"Good then….we have a mission today, near the Sand Village."

"Hnnn"

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sakura, it was your birthday yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." (How does SHE know and your ENTIRE team not?)

"It was yesterday?"

"Kakashi!"

"Well…I….its not today? Ok…hmm…I have a gift for you…"

"Keep it." Stop being bitter! (It cant be helped, if Kurenai knew then he should've too)

"…..listen Sakura, Kakashi and I need to talk this over with the other sensei's and the Hokage, as you can see we tried to talk it over last night but we couldn't find much of a solution.….here…give directions to today's mission. It's an on level job, you should be able to handle it without Kakashi this once. My team will be joining yours……and don't worry about Itachi….."

"Yes sensei." I took the folder gently and took a deep breath standing up.

:jingle:

"Huh?" Kakashi's hands immediately began searching his sides and pockets for the chains; unfortunately for him, I'd taken them while he was comforting me, unfortunately for me, I couldn't be sneaky enough to take the note OFF the chains, so I had to take the note with both chains still attached.

"Goodbye Kurenai-sensei, Goodbye Kakashi-sensei!"

"SAKURA!"

I dashed out smiling to myself; I'd never been able to get something from Kakashi before! (Congratulations for manipulating Kakashi) well, I really WAS crying (but afterwards) true….(I'll just take this as my birthday gift from him) baka…

Vampire Toy: HehehehehehMWAHAHAHAH!…..That's was kinda weird….and Kiba was a little OOC heh? Well, he's kinda like a doggie so I tried to apply it to him while trying to get his personality right. Hehe, kinky. Erm heh. Well, KibaFlirt Machine strikes again! No coupling implied unless you want it to be. Hmm, right, Kakashi slept over at Kurenai, and just in case anyone skipped over that part for no reason, he slept over there only because they were talking about Itachi and trying to figure out how to approach the situation, then Kakashi fell asleep and Kurenai was like 'Ok….' they WILL be a couple, but not yet, pointless rushing gives me headaches and confuses me XP also, I have the 4th and 5th chapter already, the reason its not just put in with the 3rd is because this is already a very long chapter and both the 4th and 5th chapter are also very long. I dunno if it seems like it to you guys but does it look like some of this was rushed? Because I tried to make it all flow well enough so I could get to the good stuff. Also, I usually find it hard to read insanely long chapters and don't want you guys to lose interest because it's so unbelievably long, unless you guys are ok with that.

VT: Now, voting for Sakura's couplings are still welcome seeing as the 4th and 5th chapter was done at the same time as the 3rd, so couplings will be finalized by the 6th chapter :D

Official couples so far are NaruHina and Kur/Kaka by request.

Also, couples for Sakura that are now out:

NarSaku

NejiSaku

KakaSaku

So you can vote for any except for those. So far I've gotten a lot of votes for GaaraSakura which is one of my personal favs. But I've also gotten a lot of SasuSaku votes, and I also happen to love this coupling. I've also gotten some ItaSaku which is why Itachi is now in the story, behold him! This was an interesting request and this coupling is also on my favorites list so bleh. But any others are welcome cuz I love trying new things.

So now that ya know the stranger was Itachi, we move onto another coupling suggestion, so go!

Oh, and BTW, give me as many votes as you can! Official couples not until the 6th chapter! I'll eb putting up the 4th chapter Saturday then the 5th chapter Sunday to give you guys a break. XP thanks again for reading, R&R and flames welcome.

BTW here's a link to my online art gallery, i drew a pic of the scene when Kiba first runs into Sakura, i'll be doing more pics for this fic and if you do any please email me :) thanks! (kikikun. 


	4. Water Works

Birthdays Past

Chapter 4: Water Works

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Can someone tell me how to do italics and stuff? Because how I thought you did it doesn't work…..thanks! ;

:Sound effect:

FYI: I know these past few chapters are very long and I'm sorry if it makes it hard to read for some but bare with me; the 5th chapter has been done and I will upload it Sunday to give you time to read and review, thanks guys nn

I decided to walk to the meeting place; I wanted to compose myself and get rid of the redness that might have been in my eyes from crying.

I can't tell Sasuke-kun, he'll get himself killed… I can't even give him any suspicions. (Because if he asks you'll blurt it out, idiot)

Hmmn, I looked down at the chains and untied the note, putting the two chains around my neck so I wouldn't have to carry them.

(Take a deep breath) I opened the note and read over it slowly.

Dearest Sakura-chan,

You forgot your gift earlier today so I thought I'd drop by and give it to you, but I decided not to bother you, so hopefully you found these easily; Happy Birthday Sakura-chan. My apologies for my incompetent brother, but know that I'll make your birthday wish come true.

March 28th

(HE'S INSANE! WHAT BIRTHDAY WISH! I WISH HE'D GO AWAY!) Arg….. I could almost see the smirk on his face when he wrote this…. and now he knows where I live! Good thing mom and dad haven't come home yet (:sigh:) Well, I bet its an important meeting, they wouldn't be in the Grass Village otherwise.

I sighed and put the note in my pouch and looked up to see both teams already there, wait, one more team there….(INO'S TEAM?)

"Hello sorry I'm late…"

"Your not usually late Sakura-chan."

"Ok Naruto…." (Stop making me feel bad ;;)

"Well…umm, Ino…" (TAKE CHARGE!) "Your team is on the same mission?"

"Yup."

(Thank her for the flowers!)

"Thanks."

"Hmm?"

"For the flowers."

"No problem, we were actually gonna get rid of most of those so I figured it'd save me some money to just give em to you as a gift."

(INO-PIG!)

"Heh…"

"But, I hoped you had a good birthday."

(Define 'good')

"Wait up, her birthday isn't over yet!" I looked over to see Naruto with a big grin on his face, (what's he going on about?)

"Huh? Her birthday was yesterday, let's not drag out the special treatment now." Ino put her hands on her hips.

"No way! I can't believe you Ino, you've known Sakura forever and you don't even remember! Sakura-chan's birthday is today! I even asked her parents! The 29th, tell her I'm right Sakura!"

(W-what?)

"The…29th?"

"See?"

"No!" (He's lying!)

"Huh?"

"I-its…." Everyone looked at me; Sasuke-kun gave me an odd glance, suggesting he might've thought today was my birthday as well. Hinata gave me a weak smile while Kiba broke into an argument with Naruto about when my birthday was. I couldn't tell them it wasn't my birthday…I couldn't tell them….let them know…that my own PARENTS didn't even know when my birthday was!

"You asked my parents?"

"Yeah! Right before they left for that trip thing, they're back today right?"

"You're a horrible liar! Her birthday was yesterday! You suck even worse than I thought you did!"

"Arg! Kiba! Her parents can't be wrong!"

My heart sunk, I had a sickening feeling that he'd actually spoken to my parents and that's exactly what they'd said.

"I…." (this is….embarrassing…and….I don't want to cry in front of them, I've already cried today…no more…crying…)

"T-today's mission… uh, your sensei isn't here….Ino? So, umm, the sensei's they gave me directions… we're…supposed to go somewhere to the Sand Village, here's three maps map….for the groups of three…of course…"

Everyone was silent and only nodded lightly to my directions. Ino began giving Naruto agitated looks while Hinata whispered something to him and he went pale.

"O-ok….umm, if everyone's ok with their groups…then…"

"Why don't we mix things up a bit?"

"Huh? Oh…umm Ino that might take too long…"

"I'll do it for you then, listen up everyone!"

(Ino…what are you doing? Who are you gonna put me with? Can't you see I'm in pain? If you don't put me with Sasuke-kun…)

"Me, Sakura, and Sasuke-kun are one group, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru, you're in the same group! Choji, Kiba, and Shino, you're the last group!" she turned to me, "There, its settled."

I gave a weak smile and nod, well at least I'm still with Sasuke-kun (like it makes the embarrassment go away, it might've been better if you weren't with him this time…)

Ino began handing out the maps and it turned into gift-giving time. Naruto came up to me followed by Hinata.

"Sakura-chan….umm, well this gift is from Hinata and I, cause, well, we both were short on cash so we buddied up and bought you this…er, Hinata picked it out, cause ya know I dunno how to pick things like this…."

"Happy birthday yesterday Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled softly.

Naruto handed me a square package awkwardly wrapped in yellow paper. I smiled feebly and took it, "Thank you, both of you."

They nod and walked away awkwardly. Shino came next, "I have no money, so I made this, I hope you like it Sakura-san."

"Thank you Shino." I took the small package.

"THAT'S FROM ME TOO SAKURA!" I heard Kiba shout.

"You don't even know what it is." Shino replied.

"Well, urm…"

"Thank you for your gift yesterday Kiba…..kinda…"

He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up making me twitch slightly. (If he ever licks me again….)

"Happy belated birthday." Shikamaru said handing me his gift, Choji followed him and gave me a gift as well. I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy, I knew that Ino's team probably knew my birthday was yesterday because Ino had been my friend since we were little, Kiba's team knew because of the incident yesterday (Naruto's probably the reason they thought my birthday was today, I mean it sounded like Hinata and Naruto had gone shopping together, so she must've heard it from him…). But what's my team's excuse? I was sure that we'd known each other long enough for them to know my birthday. Kakashi should've known because we had to tell about ourselves when we were first put on his team! We had to give our birthdays and ages and such, they shouldn't have HAD to ask my parents.

Its not there fault…(yes it is) its my parents….(:sob: its there fault too! You've told your team your birthday before!) it's not like I remember THEIR birthdays (you want me to list them for you?) eh….

I paused, listening as Ino gave out more orders, seemingly she'd taken the sheet of directions (all the better, I'll burst into tears if I have to give….wait…Sasuke-kun!) I looked up and over to where Sasuke-kun was standing by a tree. At the very least he must've also thought my birthday was today! (And still, no gift…not even a Happy Birthday….) I hung my head, biting my lip while I waited for Ino to finish.

"Everyone got it? Any questions?"

Naruto's hand shot up.

"What Naruto?" Ino sounded annoyed.

"It's a question for Sakura! Sakura, where'd you find me and Kakashi's chains!" everyone looked at me, even Sasuke. No one else knew the story behind it but they figured it meant SOMETHING.

(I bet you feel really smart wearing those stupid things when you don't want anyone knowing what happened….)

"Found em', are we all ready, Ino?"

"Yes."

"Then lets go!"

"Ok, you heard her, go your specific route, we'll meet at the Sand Village probably tomorrow or a day after depending on what we find, understand? Lets go!"

Everyone began to scatter until it was only Ino, Sasuke-kun, and me.

"So…lets get going."

"Sakura, come walk with me for a second."

I looked at Ino timidly and Ino's face went soft. I scampered over until I was next to her, Sasuke following behind us.

"Your team sucks." She said in a low voice.

"….." (If I say something I'll cry! Ino please don't put me in this position…)

"I mean, Naruto sucks…erm…listen, its an honest mistake…."

"My…parents…"

There was silence.

"He must've heard them wrong."

"No…"

"You actually think they said your birthday was the 29th?"

"….I KNOW they said the 29th."

"What?"

"You've met my parents Ino…"

"Well, yeah, once or twice…when we were little…"

"Only twice because they had work a lot, they still do."

"….."

"I-I mean, they're good parents, they're usually pretty on time with birthdays and stuff, but….I guess they just had a really important meeting this time and muttered the wrong date."

"Well, how about other times, holidays for instance? They're pretty good about those right? Like, Christmas!"

"We don't celebrate Christmas."

"What? But you always gave me a gift…and you said it was your favorite holiday."

"I like gingerbread."

"Sakura!"

"I'd rather not talk about this. I mean, my friends, you… all of you were very nice, you got me gifts and said happy birthday so everything's ok."

Ino was silent, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you need to talk again, I'm here."

"Ok."

I eventually calmed myself enough to shake the likelihood that I would cry if spoken to again. By this time we had walked mostly in silence and were now setting up camp for the night.

"I'll go get some firewood, Sakura why don't you get some water? Sasuke …"

"I'll get food."

"Right."

Ino winked at me walked into the woods (what's that supposed to mean?). I sighed starting my trek into the woods and looked around, this time tomorrow we wont be able to see the forest anymore. We were on the outskirts of the desert, the last bit of forest before growths was scarce and nothing more than dry sand and caverns would greet us.

"Sakura."

(Sasuke?)

"Uh, yes?" I turned slightly to see Sasuke follow me into the woods.

"I'm going fishing, I'll walk with you."

"Huh…ok!" :BLUSH: fishing! Yes! He's doing it on purpose! So he can be near me? (….er…maybe to get FOOD)….right, but he'll still be with me!

"Ok Sasuke-kun!" (Well, I'm feeling a little better now, I should open my gifts when we're all sitting down, that might cheer me up even more…)

"Sakura….those chains…."

(No! Boo! Not the chains! Don't talk about the chains:hiss: no I don't wanna talk about it!)

"Yes?"

"During yesterday's practice Kakashi and Naruto lost those chains because they were attacked by someone…."

"…Y-yes?" (NOOOOO! Stop talking Sakura! What if he asks who the guy was? HE CAN SEE THROUGH YOU LIKE A WINDOW!)

"Did….you take those from them?"

He doesn't look too confident about that question (Because you know he wants to know who REALLY took them…..)

"Er…no…I-I found them today and….eh, I was going to give them back to Kakashi but…didn't get the chance…er.. the man/woman must've gotten scared that he/she might be caught so….um…they...uh….dropped it!" (Great job! Believably, honest to some extent….its all good)

He was silent for a while and then he stopped.

(Why is he stopping?)

:squish:

(Oh….that's why) I looked down and blushed, I'd walked right into the shallow end of the river bank. I stepped back slowly trying to limit the squishing noises just in case Sasuke-kun hadn't already seen me.

"When you finish getting the water, wait for me."

I blush again and nod but noticed a small smirk on his face. (Noooo! So much…embarrassment….)

"Sakura, take off your shoes before you go in the water again," (Yeah I already know, thanks for the heads up) "We'll dry them when we get back to camp….you can wear mine on the way back."

"I…um, that's ok Sasuke-kun, what about you? You should wear your shoes, besides they wouldn't fit me." (I hope… O-o)

"No, I'll be fine."

"….thank you." (Its hard to argue with him….which is why it's a good thing your not talking about the chains anymore ;)

We sat silently while he fished and every now and then I'd try gather up the courage to say something, but then remind myself that fishing required silence.

"Hmm."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"This isn't working." He stood up and took off his shirt and took off his shorts.

(KYA!)

"Sakura, hold my shirt like a basket, I'll be putting the fish in there when I catch them." He handed me his shirt and I could only gawk.

(Look at his body! I-I mean DON'T look! Ah! He's so muscular, well duh…he works out….EEE! He's so hot!)

Sasuke went into the deeper end of the water and began stabbing fish with the pole he'd been using.

:dies: Catching fish half naked; Sasuke-kun, this is a wonderful birthday gift I forgive you… (Hey, hey! Stay strong! Don't fall for it….don't look too long!…..well, I guess you can look a little longer…..hey wait! He caught a fish!)

"Yay! I knew you could do it Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at me with a smirk, holding the fish up for me to see.

"Get my shirt ready ok?"

(What? Is he gonna throw it or something?) He began walking over and I let out a small sigh of relief, I could almost see what would've happened should he have thrown it. I slow motion scene of the fish hitting my face was too much for me to bear.

He ripped the fish off and put it in his shirt as I held it out for him. It went like this about three more times, a fish for us each. Or so I assumed, and put the shirt down, tied up nicely so the fish wouldn't fall out.

"Great job Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura! Get my shirt ready!"

"Huh?" (More fish!)

"Hurry!"

"Uhh! Hold on!" I grabbed at the shirt but my back heel slipped on a rock and I went flying into the water.

I hadn't realized how deep the river was further down and went completely under. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me back up.

:GASP:

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"I :cough: I'm fine…" (so…embarrassed, I cant seem to do anything right around you Sasuke-kun…)

I hung my head; I must look like a drowned cat.

":cough: err, sorry I think your fish got away…." I said referring to the scattering mass of trout.

"Its ok, we have enough, I was just getting more in case…."

(Even your pretend birthday sucks!) my throat went dry and I scrunched my face. Now would be a terrible time to cry….he'll think it's cause you fell into the water….and that's a stupid reason to cry… (The whole days been bad….save for a few instances….think of those!) I can't….

"Sakura…?"

:hic: (NOOO! Suck it up!)

"Sakura…look at me….are you ok?"

I looked up slowly, biting my lip harder and causing it to bleed slightly. He looked at me for a moment and then simply pulled us both out of the water.

"Here, you can wear my pants,"

"Sorry…"

"Its ok Sakura, we didn't need anymore fish."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry."

"…Sakura what's with you?" he turned to me and I burst into tears.

"Sasuke-kun I'm really sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"For…for what?"

"Everything!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. (I'm sorry I cant tell you about Itachi! I'm sorry I always get in your way!)

We stood there for a while until my sobs died down, Sasuke just letting me hold him. I finally calmed and dropped down onto my knees.

(I'm REALLY tired now)

Sasuke bent down a moment later and I felt his arms wrap around me.

Is he hugging me! How should I take this? (Don't jump to any conclusions….) right…

He let go then walked over to pick up his pants and pull something out of its pocket.

"Sakura, I'll turn around so you can take off your wet clothes and put on my pants ok? You'll get sick if you stay like that."

"Ok." (Well, look at it this way, your finally getting in his pants right?) I took off my sopping clothes until I was in only my fishnet top, bra, and panties (and those stupid chains!). I hesitated for a moment and looked over at Sasuke, he was fidgeting with something but didn't turn around.

Just put on the pants and lets go!…..(I can't believe he's going to stay in his underwear XD)

I slipped them on and they almost fell off, (urg, well, I'm glad his hips are bigger than mine). I took off my headband and tied it around my waist to keep the pants up.

"You…can turn around now…"

He turned and stared at me for a second.

Eeep! Stop staring! Wait, I'm still in my bra, that could be it…..(but there's nothing there to look at! ;;)

"Both our clothes should be dry by tomorrow…"

"Uh, yeah…."

"We should get going, we've been gone for a while."

"Ino might get worried."

He nod and picked up the fish and my soggy sandals.

"Err, you can wear your sandals Sasuke-kun! I'm ok, really, I mean, I uh, have your pants…" (wow it feels weird to say that OO)

"No, I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Sakura, just wear them."

(He must think I'm so annoying now! Arg, ok, new rule Sakura! No more talking!)

"Ok." (You broke the rule already!)

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

I looked over at Sasuke and could've sworn I saw him blush a little, but I wouldn't let myself get carried away (every time you think like this you get hurt….or in trouble, just…don't think either…)

"You weren't home yesterday."

"What?"

"After practice…"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I went to eat dinner with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata."

"Oh…well…I was… going to…"

(…?)

"Here."

He handed me what I assumed he was fidgeting with earlier, a small package. (A GIFT! He remembered! ;; joy!)

"Thank you!"

"Happy….belated….Birthday, Sakura-chan."

(:tears of joy:)

"T-thank you Sasuke-kun!" :BLUSH:

"There you guys are! I have been waiting…-eh? Sasuke-kun, why are you in your underwear?"

(Ino? Oh, we're back at camp already!)

"Arg! Sakura! Why are you wearing his pants? Someone explain this to me!"

"I fell in the water…."

"You klutz!"

(She's not too bothered by this…)

"Well, hopefull you brought water and food!"

"Fish." Sasuke said bluntly holding up his makeshift fish holder.

"Water." I said timidly holding up the bucket.

"Good, at least you didn't mess around the WHOLE time."

"Now, lets eat."

Vampire Toy: Wow, this reeks of Sasusaku….hehe, SORRY! NO BODY BE CONFUSED! This is not the finalized coupling. But it is in the finals, please choose from the following couplings when you vote:

Sakura/Sasuke

Sakura/Gaara

Sakura/Itachi

nn all these are my favorites and have also been voted for the most so far…. If you would like another scene between Itachi and Sakura before the votes are finalized (so you can see how I'll be making them interact) lemme know. It will work with the plot regardless of coupling nn but first, Gaara-kun!

Sorry about the OOC'ness of Itachi but keep in mind that when he was talking with Sakura that his main goal was to get to Sasuke undetected, he was trying to act 'friendly' ;; (I know! I'm a failure!) The note, oh, the note, I hope its not confusing to anyone, Itachi IS insane, you don't HAVE to take it in a romantic sense if this isn't your coupling choice, but I can work with this note throughout the story whether or not ItaSaku is a coupling…..hmm, I did more fanart, a pic of when Sakura found the chains outside her window! (dance) again, email me if you want the link and if u have any fanart

BTW It seemed fast during the part where Sakura was home because I didn't have proper spacing, the formatting doesn't seem to want me to have those little squigglies in between scenes to separate time correctly, my apologies in advanced.

Oh, Ino, of course, needs some lovin' too, so who should she be with? Votes on that too please :)

Also, about her parents, not much is known about them and I'm not saying they're terrible parents but judging by Sakura's personality and going on the fact that her parents don't really have faces yet, I decided to make them both have jobs. It would make sense seeing as Sakura's always away at Ninja school, I don't think she would've gone if it would've meant leaving her mom alone while her dad worked….eh, my psychological spiel for the day, so sorry….

Chapter 5 with its awesome Gaaraness will arrive soon:)

R&R and flames welcome, thanks guys!


	5. Dry Victory

Birthdays Past

Chapter 5: A Dry Victory

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Can someone tell me how to do italics and stuff? Because how I thought you did it doesn't work…..thanks! ;

:Sound effect:

We all sat down and cooked our fish on sticks over the fire Ino had made before we came. I explained to Ino, in more detail (with Sasuke-kun sitting quiet and listening), what had happened and became increasingly curious to why she was so calm about everything. (Of course I left out the part about me crying and Sasuke hugging me but still…) She never gave me a chance to pull her aside, however, because she pushed for me to open my gifts, which were lying in a pile next to me.

"Open them! I wanna see what people got you…"

"Me too." (Hmm, I wonder what Shino made me?)

I picked up the one from Shino and unwrapped it slowly; half-afraid a swarm of bugs would come swarming out.

"Wow!" I pulled out a bracelet with tiny trinkets on it.

"A charm bracelet! How cute! Who's that from?"

"Shino! Wow, and he told me he made this!" I surveyed the small charms; there was a little version of Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and Neji on it! All my friends form the leaf village.

"He made it! No way! That's amazing! Lemme see."

I handed it to Ino and took out the note that came with it.

Sakura-chan

I thought you might this because you always care so much about your friends; hopefully this will help you remember that your friends are always there for you as well. My bugs helped me out with this and I hope you enjoy it.

Happy birthday,

Shino

Bugs? …so…er… what's it made of? (Don't ponder these things, just look at the cuteness!)

"Cool," Ino handed it back and I smiled, putting it around my right wrist happily.

"Alright, this one next, this is from Naruto and Hinata."

I pulled off the yellow paper and looked inside.

"Ah! How beautiful, look, it's one of those necklaces that you put two photos in!"

"Huh, its shaped like Sakura blossom, never seen one like that before…are you sure you can put any pictures in that?"

"Yeah, it opens, and the note from Hinata says that in one side I can put my picture, and on the other side…" :BLUSH: (Don't look over at him, its weird! You'll creep him out!) "…I…can put my um, boyfriend's picture….I-I mean if I ever get one…" :BLUSH:

"Open the next one!"

"Eh, stop rushing me!" I glanced over at Sasuke-kun to see if he'd heard me but he was positioning the drying clothes.

(Sigh)

I put the necklace on, agitatedly moving the chains around on my neck to keep all the necklaces from choking me.

"Ok, this one next, it's from Shikamaru!"

Ino leaned closer for this and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Hmm, I didn't see what he got you, I didn't even know he got you a gift…"

"Well, er, lets see what it is then…a book!"

"Huh? What book?"

"Hmm, its some astrology book, its supposed to have advice or something in it…."

"Is there a note with that?"

"Oh, yeah, here I'll read it:

Sakura,

Your head is always up in the clouds, so I thought some advice from the stars would accommodate you well. Happy Birthday.

Shikamaru

Oh hahaha…takes one to know one."

I blushed and Ino laughed, even Sasuke let out a small snort. I smiled slightly and shook my head, very clever Shikamaru…

"Ok, well this one now, from Choji,"

I opened the bag and poured out the contents. A pretty butterfly hair barrette and some energy snacks.

"Ahh Choji!"

"What a pretty barrette, wonder where he got it…"

"Dunno…hey, how do I look?" I clipped the barrette in my hair and struck a pose.

"Well, I think I'd look better but you look acceptable."

"Haha," I smiled and turned shyly to Sasuke, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

He turned and looked at me a moment then nod.

(What's THAT supposed to mean?)

"Beautiful."

"Huh?"

:BLUSH: (Must…learn to control….blushing reflexes….)

"Whelp! That's all of em' I'm gonna turn in, you two better do the same, we have a nice little trek through the desert tomorrow. Goodnight Sakura, Goodnight Sasuke!"

"Goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight."

I put the book and energy snacks into my side pouch and waited for Ino to lie down and close her eyes before I took out Sasuke's gift, (I dunno if he wanted me to open it in front of her…).

I unwrapped it slowly, glancing over at Sasuke occasionally but never finding his glance to me. I removed the ribbon and paper to find a small box (Small boxes equal jewelry right?….).

I lift the lid and a huge grin spread over my face. I reached in and pulled out a ring, not like an engagement ring or anything but it was silver with flowers engraved around its edges and something I couldn't read was written on the inside of the ring.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Um, do you like it?"

"Huh?" (WOAH, got over here from over there pretty quick…)

"The ring." He was standing next to me looking down.

"I….I love it!"

He gave me a small smile and nod.

"Goodnight Sakura." He said turning around and walking to his sleeping bag. I fumbled my way onto my feet and threw my arms around him from behind awkwardly.

"Thank you….very much Sasuke-kun."

A pause and I began letting go slowly but felt his hand on mine.

"Your welcome."

(:DIES:)

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Isn't that cute?"

"Huh?" I turned quickly to find a strange man breathing over my shoulder.

"AIIIIE!" I yanked out my kunai and I heard Ino yell something while Sasuke kicked the man away from me.

"Now, now kiddies, cant we all play nicely?"

"Who the hell are you!"

"That's not important Sakura-chan."

"Eeep!"

"Greetings to you as well Ino, and to you Sasuke."

The man had on all black and was accompanied by a strange hat that he tipped over his eyes when he greet us.

"Who are you? What's your business with us?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, yes that, I came to kill you."

Sasuke let out a snarl and immediately attacked, and the man multiplied, catching him off guard and enabling one of the men to punch Sasuke back.

At the same time his clones (I assumed they were his dopple gangers) attacked Ino and I. We both struggled and it seemed that even Sasuke was having trouble keeping the man back.

"AAHHHHH!" He suddenly slammed me high into the air and I flew over the trees landing on hard my back. I skid through the sand and began coughing in pain through the dust.

(A-at least you're in the sand, it's a little softer than the forest dirt…) I sat up shakily trying to see through the cloud of dust I'd created with my fall. Did he really just do that? How far did I go? I couldn't even hear the fighting….unless he'd already beat them or vice versa.

"Ugh…" I stood weakly looking around while brushing the sand off of my skin (ouch my back, my arms, arg) where are they? Listen closer Sakura; he couldn't have thrown you THAT far! I mean…I'd have died if he'd thrown me clear across the desert….right? (oww my back….)

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

I couldn't hear anything in response, I turned around in a full circle before trying again; I couldn't see anything in this darkness.

"INO!"

Nothing, how far from the forest was I? (Ok, you have to find your way back! Your friends need you! Or…maybe they don't, but they might get worried). I spun round again, which way had I come from? I looked down to try see my skid marks but it was pitch black.

"Great… ok, pick a direction, the one you think you came from."

(That way!) Ok! Seems reasonable….but its so fricking dark! (I guess you'll be stumbling through the dark tonight) hopefully I'll get to the forest soon…..

Hours later (or at least it felt like hours) I was still no where familiar, all I knew was that I was still in the desert and it was freezing. I rubbed my arms and shivered, I definitely didn't pick the right direction but I don't want to turn around! Walking all the way back in this temperature would slowly kill me…..:sigh:

But if I keep going it won't help much either! I have no idea where I-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

:Slam:

:Swack:

:Thud:

"Ouch…" I looked up, seems I'd slipped and fallen into a cavern, and what a fall….

"Dear God, why am I not dead yet?"

(Maybe you should just lay here for a while; it should be a little warmer down here) Ok, I cant move anyway, I just hope that nothing tries to eat me…(DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!) maybe I should drag myself around? (Well on the subject of things eating you, your face would be pretty vulnerable if you crawled…) eh.

Sleep it is. I just had no idea what I'd wake up to the next morning, (IF you wake up!)

"Poke her."

"No YOU poke her."

"Is she dead?"

"Cool, maybe we can dissect her."

My eyes shot open at the sound of voices and the thought of being dissected.

"AHH! She's alive!"

I looked up to see three small children staring down at me. Two boys and a girl.

"Lady! Who are you?"

Eh…..

"I-I'm……where am I?"

"Sand Village."

I am! Oh well DUH! The Sand Village is located in a cavern thing in the middle of the desert! But how'd I get so far?

"Ugr…" I pushed myself up and the children jumped back.

"I….er… m-my, I mean, I'm Sakura…."

"I'm Cosi."

"Hey don't tell her your name! She might eat you."

"Don't be stupid, she doesn't look THAT scary."

(Thaaanks…)

"Its nice to meet you Cosi."

Cosi grabbed my hand and shook it smiling.

"Do you have food la- Sakura lady?"

"Ur…"

(You have energy snacks, but you kinda need em…..)

I looked down at the children. Cosi had short blonde hair and big green eyes, one of the boys had short brown hair and blue eyes while the other had long brown hair in a ponytail with golden eyes.

(I guess I could give em a few…) I dug into my pouch (hey my pouch is still there! They didn't mug me….) How stereotypical of you to be thinking that! Not all Sand Nin are evil ya know!

"Here." I handed them each a pack.

"Thanks!"

"Umm, could you guys do me a favor now?"

"Maybe…." Cosi munched.

(Whadda mean 'maybe'…?)

"Umm, could you help me find my friends?"

"There's more of you?"

"Well, sorta…."

"Umm….we're not supposed to talk to strangers."

(WHAT THE-)

"BYE!" They all shouted in unison, dashing away.

"WAIT! WAIT! HEY I GAVE YOU CANDY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!"

(Forget it, all Sand Nin are evil…even the children are little conspirators) Teaches me to.…'talk to strangers'…feh.

Well, option number two; find your own way. I looked at the direction the children went, that's probably where the village's buildings begin. I trudged, twitching every now and then from the pain running through my body. Finally I saw buildings and people! I walked a little faster; Naruto and the others should be here by now right? If Ino and Sasuke aren't here yet then I can tell the others and we can all go back for them, yes! We'll rescue them; they'll be ok!

"U-um, excuse me…." I tried to get the attention of a passing man, but he gave me one look and only walked faster.

(How rude!)

"Err, ma'am, excuse me…" she walked away and didn't even look at me.

(I HATE THE SAND VILLAGE AND ALL ITS PEOPLE)

Now, now, I should think logically, why would they ignore me?

(Well, you kinda look like a hooker…)

I looked down at myself and blushed. OH WHY? I had my fishnet top and Sasuke's pants and sandals. I looked like shit.

What do I do! How will I get around? What if they try to kill me? (I doubt they'd go that far…well….maybe the would, I mean, your clearly showing your leaf headband….they HATE the Leaf Village) that could be another reason they're avoiding me……

Well I'll just have to find someone I know! (Who do you know here? What if the others aren't here yet?) Well, I mean er… (Oh yeah, you know GAARA don't you? And you think he or his family will take you in? I laugh at you, I laugh very hard…..)

I'll look for my friends then! (Good idea)

More hours later, I hadn't found them at all, but had managed to embarrass myself in front of nearly EVERY member of the Hidden Sand.

THIS IS HORRIBLE! (I know!)

My stomach let out a loud growl and I let out an exhausted sigh. I walked into a small alley section between two buildings and flopped down and wiped the sweat from my forehead, I was dying of heat stroke.

I'm tired and in pain, and I'm hungry….those little demons ate my last snacks! I didn't realize I only had three…..urg…..

"Hey, there she is!"

(…..) I looked up and saw Cosi with the two little demon brothers and two more children. I blushed, great, the same kids who stole my food came back to reek havoc on my existence…..and they brought backup.

"See, she IS real, she just moved."

(Grr….)

"Hmm, your face looks funny, are you mad at us?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna chase us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"………I'm dying."

"AHH! We need to get someone to help you then! Can you move!"

"No or she woulda chased us!"

(Are they taking me seriously? Why are they even here?)

"We'll be right back! Don't move Sakura Lady!"

(I couldn't if I wanted to)

"Kito! Stay with her to make sure she doesn't explode!"

"Explode?" (Are these kids serious?)

"From over heating or something."

"Oh."

The children ran off and Kito, the boy with long brown hair, stayed behind as ordered.

"We didn't think you were gonna die…."

"I…." Oh so they really think I'm dying? Oops….

"Well, I'm just kinda in pain right now, and really tired."

(Are they being nice to me now? I am not falling for this…)

Kito squat in front of me.

"You're from the Leaf Village? My dad hates the Leaf Village."

(OO')

"But you don't seem as mean as he says they are….you know, the Leaf village people."

"We're not mean, only when we're fighting are we mean… I guess…"

"You're a ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I wanna be a ninja, is it fun?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"You have to work hard at it too."

"Oh…..how much 'hard work' do you have to do…?"

I smiled, well, they really ARE trying to help me…they probably feel bad for leaving me to die (I'm hungry ;;)

"Depends, for some it's easier than for others…."

"Was it easy for you?"

"…..No."

"So why are you still a ninja?"

"Because, I love my friends….and I like being a ninja and I try really hard….I'm not gonna give up after all that hard work."

"SHE'S OVER HERE!"

Hmm? I looked up and saw Cosi running towards me with the other children and a tall figure behind her.

"Sakura lady! We brought the Kagaze! He can help you!"

"Kazekage! I-I'm not dying THAT much, oh crap…"

(The KAZEKAGE? I should've just told em' to buzz off. I could get in a lot of trouble if the Kazekage thinks he was pulled from business for unnecessary things! And I'm unnecessary!) Wait, who's the Kazekage of the Sand Village? WAIT ITS-!

"Sakura."

"G-Gaara…Kagaze! Er…" (I wonder if I can kill myself before he does…)

"Kazekage, she said she was dying! We'd better hurry!"

"Children, you may leave, I'll take care of things."

(He doesn't want to kill me in front of them, how sweet….)

"I hope you don't die!" Cosi shouted as she walked away.

"Yeah! If you stay alive maybe I can fight you when I'm a ninja!" Kito said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye Sakura Lady!"

"Bye…" (:dies: witnesses….leaving….)

"Sakura."

If your gonna die, take it straight!

"Yes Gaara?"

"Hmm, its 'Kazekage'."

"Hmm." I pushed myself up shakily but tried my best not to let him see I was weak.

"Your dying huh?"

"Well, I may have exaggerated…..I mean, I didn't want them to bother me."

"You look dead."

"Thanks." (Woah! Don't be all brave around him, he's way stronger than you Sakura you dolt! No sarcasm!)

"You were on a mission I assume?"

"Yeah…"

"Are the others here?"

"Not yet."

"Hmm, you really look horrible."

"Well-"

"You'll come back with me."

His sand quickly wrapped around me and I could feel a shriek rise from the back of my throat but I held it down, afraid my mouth would fill with sand if I opened it. (I REMEMBER BEING IN THIS POSITION! Gyaa, nooo, I don't wanna die….)

Almost as soon as the sand came over me, it was gone (well for the most part) I stood awkwardly looking around like a confused squirrel.

"My home, you may stay and get cleaned up. When your friends arrive you can leave."

"Wha…" Gaara walked out and I was left standing in a room I assumed was in his house.

"Urr, nice house Gaara…." I said to myself. (No…Sarcasm!)

I walked slowly out the door he'd left and found myself in the hall. Hmm, well, it's definitely bigger than my house, I cant see where the hall ends…hmmm. I looked right and left, contemplating which way to go and what exactly to do.

"Sakura…"

"Huh? Yes?"

"So it is your name, ok, well, Gaara told me to tell you where the shower is."

"Oh….Kankuro right?"

"Yeah, listen, you'll have to use my shower since Temari's not here right now and Gaara….well… no one goes near his room."

"Ok…"

"Alright, I'll bring you some clean clothes or something while you shower so don't worry about that. My shower is down this hall," he pointed. "You go straight, then left, then straight three doors, then right, ok?"

"Uh, right."

"Yeah."

"I mean ok."

"Oh, well, yeah….hmmm the rest of your team's not here huh?"

"No…I couldn't find them."

Kankuro paused and nod before walking off.

That was awkward, (SHOWER!).

Alright, so walk down this hall, go left, then go right…..ok, oh, here it is! This must be Kankuro's room, and there it is, the bathroom! (Shower…..)

I can't wait to wash this grime off me! I immediately took off all my jewelry, my pouch, and what little clothes I had, then hopped into the shower, closing the curtain and turning the handle to let the water flood out.

"Aahhh…" the water was nice and cool over my aching body and I gladly scrubbed away all the dirt that had found its way to me. This is nice, everything will be ok, I'll get nice and clean, eat, find my friends, find Sasuke and Ino, leave….

:creak:

Eh, must be Kankuro, I didn't think he'd come INTO the bathroom…

"Huh..?"

(Huh? Who said that? That doesn't sound like Kankuro's voice….)

The curtain was yanked back and I froze. Gaara was standing there staring at me, stark naked! (EEEP! NAKED! BOTH OF US! This…is …..)

"What are you doing in my shower?"

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I freaked and shoved him aside grabbing a towel and running out as fast as I could.

(OMIGODIJUSTSAWGAARANAKEDEEPANDHEJUSTCAUGHTANEYEFULOFMEAEEEK!)

"What's going on here?"

"Of!"

Temari! She grabbed my shoulders before I could run out of the room.

"Sakura?"

I was bright red and shaking. (Must…think….clearly….must….not….spaz….)

"I-I-I-I …." (Your spazing!)

"Kankuro told me you'd be in his bathroom….I brought you some clothes….what's wrong?"

"This isn't Kankuro's shower Sakura."

"Gaara….Gaara! Put a towel on would you? You don't walk around like that in front of company!"

"I was going to shower."

"Er…oh, I see what went on here….uhh, go ahead and do that Gaara I'll uh…come with me Sakura…."

I turned to look at Gaara for a moment to see if he'd been affected by that little incident like I had. He caught my glance and kept gaze with me before giving me a smirk and walking into the bathroom.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

Vampire Toy: Howdy peoples. Well, hope you enjoyed that XP, so far everything's working out pretty nicely and if things go how I think, then the charm bracelet will have an even bigger part in the future; Shino rocks :3. Behold the big giant hints of NaruHina which I love, and the hints that Ino has someone else XP. Now, who attacked them? Whelp, its not very important currently but you will know who soon (because I hate it in stories when people attack them or things happen and no one explains it o-o)

Voting for Sakura couplings in order from most voted for to least voted for

Gaara/Sakura

Sasuke/Sakura

Itachi/Sakura

n-n yay, now, this is your last chance to vote pplez!

Hehehe, well, Sakura, you just lost your virgin eyes to Gaara! Mwahhaa! And I assume he did too O-o it will come back to you later Sakura-chan X3 I'm sorry this chapter was kinda boring but I had to get to Gaara without rushing the plot. So er…mehf.

R&R and Flames welcome.


	6. Authority's Priority

Birthdays Past

Chapter 6: Authority's Priority (where do I come up with these stupid titles?)

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Eh, well, I got some advice on italics, but my box thingie in 'preview' doesn't have an italics sign/thing so this will have to do, thanks tho! ;

:Sound effect:

I….cant….believe….that…. just…. happened!

(:gurgle:)

"Urr, well, I'm glad you lived." Temari broke the silence as we walked down the hall.

"Eh."

"Until you find your friends, I think you should stay near my room. Use my bathroom from now on….you'll be able to know your in the right bathroom by the color of the towels, mine's yellow ok?"

"Yellow…"

"Sakura are you listening? My bathroom has yellow towels in it, you use that bathroom."

"I heard you…I'm just…well…"

"Its ok…erm, well, I hope your uh…ok…."

"I-I'll be fine I mean, its just another body."

(That makes me sound like a whore!)

"I-I mean, you know, he's a guy and I'm a girl and I-"

"I know what you meant." Temari gave a slight nod and a smirk (this family never stops smirking….). "Listen, I'm off for now, I have something I need to check on. Your guest room has been set up for you and is six doors down to you left. If you don't want to venture without help you may stay in my room tonight."

"Ok…thank you." (The Sand Nins have gotten nicer….well, I'd hope they would after that chaotic battle…)

"Your guest room has a bathroom as well but its in the remodeling stages so you'll, like I said before, come in here."

"Ok…"

"Hmmn."

Temari got up and left, the kind air around her was gone almost as soon as it'd come.

(Well, lets try be sympathetic, their village lost to mine so they're bitter. It makes sense…at least they're kinda trying…) and I should be nice no matter what, because they DID take me in and not kill me (that's always a plus).

I waited until Temari was gone and stood up, I grabbed the clothes she'd brought for me and peeked shyly into the hall. I still had on only a towel and didn't want anymore surprises. (It looks ok, besides, Gaara's showering now) yeah, showering (OMG you saw him naked) STOP THAT! (Well, he saw you naked too…) STOP IT STOP IT! (….He wasn't too bad to look at) ARGGLEEEEEE! (Ok no more thinking…)

:BLUSH:BLUSH:

(Hey wait, my stuff! Its still in Gaara's room!) I hope he doesn't throw it out….those were all my gifts from my friends….should I try go get it? (No way! NAKED! Erm, after you put on your clothes it'd probably be better to try….) hopefully he wont be in his room then…

:BLUSH:

(EEK! Stop thinking about him! Its weird!) ok, think about….my friends! Yes, I have to find them! I wonder why they're not here already though? I was sure Ino told them to be here by today…. (well, they're probably around, just not when you looked) that could be it….but its too late to go out now, so I'll look again tomorrow (so about your stuff…) eh….ok I'll get dressed, peek into the room, if he's still in the shower then I can grab my stuff cause I threw em on his bed….if he's there…then I run back here as fast as I can and hope I don't die (HE WAS NAKED) Stop that!

After I got dressed and let my hair dry for a few minutes, I decided to try check on my things. I got up and tiptoed down the hall; his door was closed but I decided to try anyway,

"Gaara?"

Silence

"Gaara?"

Silence

(It's safe! Run in and grab your stuff! Go now before he comes back!)

I burst the door open and dashed inside, but froze in mid run when I noticed my clothes weren't where I left them, neither were my gifts….in fact I couldn't see them anywhere! I scanned the room and froze again.

"Why do you keep feeling the need to bother me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(AGAIN! AGAIN! WHYYY!)

Gaara apparently just got out of the shower and was, yet again, naked.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" I screamed running out but I hitting the wall instead. I stumbled back, then ran out the right way in even more embarrassment.

I can't believe this! The SECOND TIME! He'll kill me for sure now! Aahhh! Why? Why? Why!

(BECAUSE YOUR STUPID! AND YOU RAN INTO A WALL! THAT'S WHY!) I ran into a wall ;;

(YEAH you did!)

And he must've thrown out my stuff! I didn't see it anywhere!

(:SOB:)

I ran into my guest room and shut the door quickly. (Like that's gonna help…..hello, he controls SAND..)

"I am stupid."

(I think its 'I ARE stupid…'….) I cant even be stupid right….(now don't get yourself down anymore than you already are, listen, just stay in your room until tomorrow and everything will be ok…) what about my gifts? (….your friends will understand…) so my birthdays just really suck….(yeah pretty much…)

:SIGH:

I pulled back the covers and hopped in; I'll leave tomorrow, no matter what….besides, they should DEFINETLY be here by tomorrow (just go to sleep, don't even think…just, sleep…)

:Clack:

(….?)

:Clack:

What….? (probably nothing…)

:Clack:Clack:Clack:Creeeaaaak:

"Ok who's there!" I sat up immedietly, pulling the sheets tightly around me and watching the door nervously (Wait, that didn't come from the door……) my head turned slowly towards the window and I froze.

"Hello."

My voice was caught in my throat and I only stared in shock as Itachi walked over to my bedside. The inside of my chest tightened to the point where it was hard to breath and I felt the hostile air around him send a chill down my spine, forcing me to stay in place.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH:Cough:)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Don't shout, or I'll kill you."

"………" (Sounds reasonable…)

"Good…now what was that? What do I want?"

(….I hope he's not waiting for a reply…..)

"You should know that by now."

"……" (Sasuke? Of COURSE I know! Everyone knows….but that wasn't what my question was refferring to you little-)

"But I decided to make a little detour."

(And do what! Poke Sakura until she falls over then go back out the window?)

"Hmm, this is rather boring, talking to myself, you may speak….but if you scream or talk too loud, I'll cut your head off."

(…..sadist…..)

"Sasuke-kun isnt here! Your wasting your time!" I hissed softly. (And yet you want to get yourself killed? Don't be mean to people stronger than you!)

"I'm not here for Sasuke, I'll get him later."

"W-why are you here then?"

"Hmm…." Itachi began circling me, walking to the other side of my bed then back.

(WHATS HE DOING:fizz: ack, pull yourself together! He's not after Sasuke-kun right now, there's a good thing….)

"You don't seem to be particularly strong….in fact your chakara right now tells me your extremely weak…"

(Thaaaanks)

"Why on earth…would he pick someone like you?"

"Wh-what? Who?" (Gaara? Picked me for something? Is that it?)

"My brother you dolt."

"…….." (Sasuke-kun? Ok…what did HE pick me for and why don't I know about this…?)

"Hmm, there must be SOMETHING about you he likes."

"Sasuke-kun! N-no! I-" (he thinks we're dating! I wish…) "We're not….dating or anything….we're just friends…."

Itachi stopped and looked me in the eye for a few minutes making cold shivers run down my back instinctivly; his eyes seemed so empty and lifeless; he would most definetly not hesitate to kill me right now if he felt like it.

"So its all going according to plan then?"

"…."

"Yes, I think so….what a waste his existence is; he cant even rekindle any social skills. He'll never get what he wants, don't you agree?"

"No!" (SHUT UP SAKURA!) "He's got friends! Lots of them! Naruto, me, and all the other teams! So what if he doesn't have a girlfriend? Neither do you! You don't even have FRIENDS!" (Ok, that last part….uneccessary, why? Because he's a cold blooded psycopath! He doesn't NEED a girlfriend OR friends….and overall you shouldn't have opened your mouth…..IDIOT! He'll kill you now for sure!)

"I don't, I don't….hmm, that's an interesting thought though…..do you know how much pain it would bring him if I took you?"

"He…doesn't….care about me….in that way…" my heart stung; to say that out loud was making my heart beat faster and my head woozy.

I cant believe I'm saying this….when did I NOT realize…(wait! The point of your love for him is to GET him to return your feelings! Maybe now you mean nothing but soon you might! I mean…he gave you that ring….that Gaara threw away ;;)

"How sad."

(For me or for him?)

"I'm off now…but I'll find you again. Don't run, because I'll catch you."

"What! Why are you coming back!"

"To see you of course."

"WHY!"

"Because….." he stopped by the window and turned to me with a deranged grin spread over his face, "….you're my girlfriend."

"WHAT!"

"Shush, you best not tell anyone about this little visit…besides, Kakashi's right, Sasuke may find out and make it easier for him to find me, that delays the shock. Don't spoil my fun now." And with that he leaped out the window into the darkness.

(…..he was there too…? WATCHING ME!)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! ARG!"

:hic:

Don't cry Sakura

:Sniffle:

:hic:

(I cant believe this…..he cant be serious, how can that hurt Sasuke if he probably doesn't even have feelings for me?) fresh tears slid down my cheeks, slowly one by one before I began shaking and wailing softly.

"My :hic: life…. sucks." (Not many people get to say that and mean it…) I don't wanna mean it.

I sobbed louder and stuffed my head into the pillow, refusing to remind myself that earlier I'd already screamed and probably woken up the entire Sand Village.

I cried harder, holding myself and trying to drown out my whines with the pillows or sheets, wrapping them tightly around myself as my chest began feeling tighter from the crying.

When it seemed forever had passed, I took in a deep shakey breath, rolling onto my back and resting the crook of my arm over my eyes.

(Don't worry) why not? (Well….think about it, there's no way he can force that title on you) what title? (Girlfrined! That one!) Itachi….(Listen, he said he wanted Sasuke to find him on his own; if he were to do anything to try show you were his girlfriend then he'd have to have Sasuke see him for it to hurt Sasuke!) that idiot (and besides, it deosnt matter if he SAYS you're his girlfriend, you know your not) right!

I wonder what time it is? (random?….look) I don't want to I'm finally cozy….(then don't think about the time). I sighed and closed my eyes, removing my arm and lying still for a few seconds before rolling over to the bedstand next to me, opening my eyes to see if there was an alarm clock present. No, nothing even similar to a clock or watch. My eyes scanned the dark room; the full moon was still shining through my open window so I could vaguely note what was around me…the, door to the bathroom in-progress, the door that led to the hall, closet door, a chair, a desk, the nightstand, my bed, the window….no clock.

I muttered some swear words and grumbeld to myself about how I wouldn't be able to know what time to leave. I closed my eyes and lay my head back down, wiping the remainder of my stray tears away with the back of my hand.

(Wait….)

My eyes shot open; I could've sworn I saw something in the moonlight that was just a little out of the ordinary for my room (What was that?) I hope its not Itachi…..i tried to be inconspicuous by lifting my head only slightly to scant he room again.

An eyeball? Floating in front of me was an eyeball! It was watching me! How long had it been there! WHO'S was it! My body was too phycially and emotionally tired to scream yet again and I kept watching the eye to see if it would move or maybe go away as a figment of my imagination.

"So your up."

(EEEK! It speaks!)

"It must have been you then."

(Gaara? Ech, I'm going insane!)

"W-what?"

"You screamed."

(talk about delayed reaction, how long ago was that?)

I saw Gaara's outline then his full image appeared with the grains of sand around him. He sat on the headboard at the foot of my bed, his feet planted on either side of mine and him leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. I studied him silently using the moons light to point out his now stronger features; he'd grown a lot since the last time I'd seen him. (YEAH he did….)

:BLUSH: NO! Stop thinking about it! (But you saw him naked! TWICE! You have to think about it! Its human anture) NOOO!

"S-s-sorry…a-about the s-scream…"

"I came to see what was wrong."

(…? Should I reply to that?)

"I'm fine…."

:BLUSH: STOP IT! (You shouldn't be so worked up! I mean, obviously he wasn't! look! No reaction of the sort!

I lowered my eyes for a moment but ended up looking back up in a flash because my eyes would wander lower and lower…

"I have your things."

"You do? I-I mean, I'm s-sorry for leaving them in your room…. Kazekage."

"Where'd you get them?"

I hope he doesn't wanna wear them OO (Don't let your mind wander! I swear, you see a guy naked twice and your entire state of mind changes….)

"I…got them for my birthday…" (great, more unpleasant things to remember…your birthday forgotten!)

"When?"

"Today….this morning."

"Your birthday was today?"

"….No."

"…."

"Yesterday…it was yesterday."

"So you get your gifts today?"

"Erm, they didn't get a chance to see me until today…"

"They forgot?"

(OO)

"I see."

"W-wait! It's none of your business!"

"Hnnphf, you're in my house and in my village; everything you do is my business."

"No! I …."

"You have a lot of jewelry."

"Yeah…urm…I like jewelry…"

"Temari does too. I got it for her birthday last time."

(Ok… is he….trying to make conversation?) It makes sense, I mean….I've heard he's changed a lot…. (Besides, now that you're dead awake, he has something to do….) That's right, he's an insomniac; now that he's on a role…should I try continuing the conversation? (You're not getting to sleep anytime soon….)

"What did you get her?"

"Something like this." He held up the my chains, "Only the chains were smaller." He tossed them to me and I let them fall into my lap.

(Hey! He's giving my stuff back:JOY:)

"What kind of charm did it have on it?"

"A heart."

"That's sweet."

I was greeted then with a long pause of uncomfortable silence, making me shift cautiously. I reached out to pick up the retched chains but Gaara's sand grabbed them first.

"Who gave you these?"

My throat closed up and my hand dropped slowly back in my lap. He looked at me for a response but when realizing I wouldn't speak, he placed the chains gently on my bed stand.

"You didn't like them then."

"Not particularly." (Don't share too much…)

"What about this?"

"That's a hair barrette." I said referring to Choji's gift.

"How do you wear it? Temari doesn't have one…I don't think Kankuro does either."

(I should hope not…Kankuro and a butterfly barrette….NO! STOP! No more thoughts….)

"Well, you put it in your hair and it holds it out of your eyes and looks nice."

"Put it on." He handed it to me.

"I…uh, well…umm…" I slowly pulled back a few strands of hair from my face and clipped the butterfly barrette into place.

"Tada."

He gave an approving nod and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. I was positive now that he was purposely keeping me up to try start a conversation, but he was still trying to intimidate me. At this point, however, I was so tried and confused that he just looked like any other guy to me, except….he was Gaara…..that simple fact just made him a little more special than just any other guy I could be stuck talking to in the middle of the night.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…you're just…. I dunno."

"…?"

"I like you Gaara. I didn't think I would but your ok."

He was obviously surprised by my comment and gave me a confused look that slowly turned into a content and calm expression.

"You seem to me a suitable person as well."

(Eh? Suitable? Eh….what's that supposed to mean…?)

"This, who gave you this?" he changed the subject quickly and held up the blossom-shaped locket.

"That? Its from Naruto and Hinata."

"It's a locket."

"Yeah…"

"You put pictures in it, don't you?"

Yeah, one side you put your picture and the other side you put a picture of your boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Its empty." He mumbled fiddling with the little latch.

"W-well I just got it and…" :BLUSH: "I….don't have a boyfriend…." (:SIGH:)

"Hmmm, so that man wasn't your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? What man!"

"The one with the long hair; he was in your window…"

"You SAW that!" AAAH! What if he tells Sasuke-kun Itachi was here! (He's not too sociable, he may be talking to you now but I don't think he'll go out of his way to deliver random information).

"Yes, I was coming to give you your things….you don't like him….so he must be the one who gave you the chains?"

my heart began beating faster again and the entire room seemed to go below freezing.

"Yes."

"….What is it about him….that is making you so uncomfortable?"

…What do I say? …(tell him) WHAT! (He wont tell anyone, besides, right now you two seem to be on somewhat friendly terms and you cant change the fact that he saw Itachi and heard who-knows how much of the conversation…..)

"He's evil, he's a horrible person who did horrible things and….you shouldn't let him near your house…he's very dangerous…"

"I'm sure I could easily defeat him."

"Just….forget it. Just know he shouldn't be here…but no body is supposed to know he's here so that no body panics."

"They'll only panic if he's well known…"

"He's a terrorist."

"What's his name?"

"…..Do you have any of my other things?"

"What's his name?"

"…Because I would really like them back…"

"His name?"

"…." Is he ever going to stop with that? (Well Itachi might be a threat to his village; of course he'd want to know who it is…)

"Itachi."

"What's this book about?"

(Oh so NOW we change subject!) "Er, its advice…astrology."

"From who?"

"Shikamaru."

"That boy who fought my sister?"

"Yeah."

He handed me the book then took out the last two of my things, the bracelet from Shino and the ring from Sasuke.

"These, who are they from?"

"The bracelet is from Shino and…." :BLUSH: (Oh stop being so childish! You don't know if Sasuke meant anything behind it…) "…the ring is from Sasuke…."

"Hnm."

(Oh, he sounds angry, urr…well Sasuke did almost kick his butt….) He handed me the ring and studied the small charms on the bracelet.

"You're not on here."

"Oh…uh…well I…my friends are on it, that's all that matters."

"I don't have a gift for you."

"Oh!" (ur…..:blush:) "No, its fine, a lot of people….didn't even know it was my birthday…." (Yes I'm admitting you were right the first time Gaara…)

"Well….the Sand and Leaf Villages are allied now."

"Yeah…?" (What does that have to do with anything?)

"That means we're friends too right?"

:BLUSH: (He…is…so…cute….NO WAIT!)

"Umm, y-yeah…I guess if you want to be…"

he gave a nod and looked over the bracelet again.

"You should be on here."

"Um…its really ok."

"Goodnight."

(Huh? He's leaving already? Hey! I can't sleep either! Why leave me now?) I guess I'm boring him….

And with that he was off in a huge gust of sand.

"ECH!"

:Cough:cough:

"Warning next time! WARNING!"

:Cough:

(Oh great now there's sand in my hair again….and in various other places :sigh: why does he have to make such a dramatic exit all the time?……HEY HE STILL HAS MY BRACELET!)

Vampire Toy: Greetings humans, sorry for that sucky chapter, but hope you enjoyed it anyway just because it was really stupid. I've been having some school troubles and my GPA is very low so I also apologize for my now slower updates.

Some people have been saying that Gaara was OOC but please keep in mind this is from Sakura's POV and also I think Gaara's a very proud and arrogant person, I'm not saying he would go striding downt he streets naked but he probably isnt bothered if one person sees him naked (after all he could just kill them) besides, he thinks her reactions were amusing and now he wants to see what else she can do XP. Hope that helps, if you still think he's too OOC lemme know and I'll change everything around, I don't want anyone to be confused. Oh, and again, Itachi was being really nice to Sakura that one time because he was trying to make her trust him, he needed to get to Sasuke and decided if he did it in a suttle unnoticable way then he wouldn't get caught (wrong wrong wrong). So if he seemed OOC, that's because he was TRYING to be OOC. Besides, he's fascinated by Sakura because he thinks she's Sasuke's girlfriend. XP silly Itachi. Then of course there's that 'I'm older, my brother can't have prettier things than me…..:takes runs away: yeah…ok nn' stopping…

Ok, now the issue of the alliences, someone told me that the Sand and Leaf were now allied, don't worry, I know that nn but just because they're allied doesn't mean they have to like each other. Its like Britain and France…or the USA and France, alliences but they don't like each other , thank you for the concern though!

Well I hope that clears some things up, I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in char. and the plot flowing nicely. Now, sicne there's practically a tie between Gaara and Sasuke, we'll have a little rivalry until I decide or an excessive amount of people vote for a certain couple, decide which you think correspond better with each other...eh, as in the relationship you wanna see. whadda ya say? nn' whelp it sounds good in my head. Itachi has more of a purpose than just Sakura's creepy hot stalker, yes, a bigger purpose! Of course he still wants to fight Sasuke but why not kill two birds with one stone XP And next chapter we find out what happened to the others! And possibly who attacked them…bum, bum, bum…..

R &R and flames welcome, BTW: I did more art for this fic, if you click on my homepage you should get to my art gallery, I did 3 pics for this story so far, one of Sakura when she first runs into Kiba, another of when Sakura first finds the chains outside her window, and the latest one, a mini comic scene from when Sakura and Gaara caught each other in the nude XP enjoy. And I'd love to see if anyone else did fanart from this story, it boosts my ego, but I'm not forcing you so, eh, email me if links don't work or something :smile:


	7. Old Rivals, New Enemies

Birthdays Past

Chapter 7: Old rivals, New enemies

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Eh, well, I got some advice on italics, but my box thingie in 'preview' doesn't have an italics sign/thing so this will have to do, thanks tho! ;

:Sound effect:

I woke up the next morning when a gust of sand swacked me in my face. I shot up screaming 'Gaara!' and fell out onto the floor face first my butt in the air.

"Argg….." I looked up and saw the window was still open and that sand was blowing in from outside. (Idiot learn to close your windows after PSYCHOS come for a visit…)

"Now what?"

"Uh?" :BLUSH: Eeep! Composure! "Gaara!"

"Yeah?"

I sprung up and straightened out the clothes I was wearing (Oh yeah, I'm wearing Temari's clothes…no wonder the shirt is hanging so low…..wait…was it hanging this low ALL last night!) :BLUSH: I pulled up the shirt slightly and looked up at Gaara who gave me another smirk.

EEK! Was he looking down my shirt? (No….maybe….am I wearing a bra?) Huh? (Oh…no I don't think so…) ACK! So Itachi AND Gaara got an eyeful last night! (Well, you don't really have any boobs anyway…) that's not the point!

"Ahem…you…. hollered?"

"I-I'm sorry….a…. I mean, sand kinda…came in my window and I thought it was you…"

Gaara's expression went curious and thoughtful then he flashed a quick smile before crossing his arms and looking away.

(HE SMILES! Ahh…he's so much cuter when he smiles, he should smile more……..what am I thinking! I got bout half an hour of sleep….that's it…)

"What was that smile for?"

"Hnm, here." He tossed something at me and I barely caught it. (I declare that on this morning, my reflexes are that of a rock)

"Huh?"

"Your bracelet…. breakfast is ready."

I looked at he bracelet then up at Gaara who turned around quickly and walked out.

Was…he…..BLUSHING? (Your eyes…..are also about as sharp as a round rock…..just….go take a well deserved shower) Ah yes! And Gaara just now, he was already dressed! That means that I have no chance of running into him in ANY shower! (But we're still just using Temari's) YEAH!….Wait…where are my clothes!

"GAARA!"

I ran out the door into the hall and looked around. Where was he! He only left a second ago! (He probably used his sand…)

"Yes…?"

"AHH!" I swung around to see him in the doorway.

"…."

"I-uh, I mean…umm…sorry for calling you again, but I have a reason this time! I-I my…."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah."

He watched me for a moment in, what looked like, amusement, and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. He smirked and waved his hand, making the sand swirl around him.

"I'll bring them to you, they're drying. I assume your going to go take a shower?" his grin got bigger.

(OMG) :BLUSH:BLUSH:BLUSH:

"Yeah…" Eeek! What's he thinking! (I guess he was affected by the shower thing too…..) Is THAT what you call it?

"You'll be in Temari's shower?"

"Y-yes…" my stomach let out a loud grumble. :BLUSH: (Crap….this is really…)

"Then, like I said, breakfast is ready."

"Right…"

"And…..Happy…..Birthday….umm, belated."

"Oh! Uh, thanks Gaara."

He nod and disappeared with his sand, leaving me to shake away my blush and the grains that sprinkled into my hair from his exit.

:SIGH:

(Ok…shower….get it right this time! We don't want another episode….) right, lets see, yellow towels! (Yeah, and you came from the left the last time, so Temari's room must be that way)

I walked slowly trying to remember the right way to Temari's room, I hadn't paid much attention because I was in shock earlier, but I could relocate most of the information in my mind.

(Well, you got your bracelet back, you're getting your clothes back…and your finally gonna get to eat!) I'm starved, I haven't eaten anything since the fish that Sasuke-kun caught!) Sasuke-kun…..(yeah! After your revitalized you can go find your friends!) Sounds good.

I looked down at my bracelet Gaara had given back to me and smiled contently as I flipped through the tiny figures.

(Hey wait a minute…)

I grabbed two of the figures lightly between my fingers; they weren't there before, and they were differently colored form the others. Hey! They're Gaara and…..me? Gaara! He must've put these on here! It explains the color difference; they're made of sand!

I didn't know he had it in him to do something so…. (sweet?….) :BLUSH:

(I hope this means things are looking up) yeah, well….don't jinx yourself….

After a long shower I walked out of the bathroom into Temari's room (with a towel on) and gave a sigh of relief when I saw my clothes neatly placed on her bed. I looked around cautiously; I wasn't too thrilled at the thought of being caught naked again; the door was closed and the window was too dark to see out of, so I dressed quickly.

Wait, its dark outside? I could've sworn it was at least 8:00 AM mid-spring, the sun should be up at LEAST by now!

I rushed to the window and flung it open, only to be greeted by a gust of wind and sand. I shut the window frantically and coughed, trying not to choke on the grains that'd whirled into my mouth.

I JUST took a shower! (Ugh, and now its in your hair again….) Well, it doesn't matter; I'll get another shower when we get back to the Leaf…

"It's a sandstorm."

"What?" I spun around and calmed when I saw it was Gaara.

"A sandstorm?" (Duh, you're in the desert, YES, it's a sandstorm…)

"It started this morning around five."

(Explains me waking up to a sand attack…)

"Oh…" (Wait! That means….Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Ino! All my friends, are they trapped in the sandstorm? Are they ok?)

"Come, you're hungry."

"Oh…yeah…um…how hard is it to travel through sandstorms?"

"You don't travel through sandstorms."

"…what about one like this? Is this a really bad one?"

"….."

"W-what? What's that look?"

"Your friends wouldn't be able to find my village in this storm, let alone get through it."

"B-but…" (Sasuke-kun…Ino…. I'm already unsure if they're even ok! The others…I haven't heard from them at all! They HAVE to be in the village by now! At least in the village…)

"Eat breakfast, the storm may pass by the time you're through."

"Ok…"

A gust of sand whirled around me suddenly and I let out a surprised cry before realizing that it was only Gaara taking me to the breakfast table.

(Ack, I wish he'd stop that! Or at least warn me!)

I was dropped in the kitchen (I assumed it was the kitchen) in front of a table where Temari and Konkuro had obviously already eaten. Their dirty plates and half-empty glasses were sitting scattered over the counter and I looked around curiously, wondering if there was any food left for me.

"What do you eat?" Gaara said from behind me.

"Food." (Hnn, you're getting too comfortable around him!)

"I assumed."

I turned to face him and saw him filling a plate for me.

"You haven't eaten for a while, here."

"Thank you…" (STUFF IT ALL IN YOU MOUTH!) I can't do that; I'll only be embarrassing myself AGAIN! (But…FOOD) If I don't eat slowly my stomach will hurt anyway.

(Fine. Hmmpf.)

I walked over the dirty table and pushed aside some of the plates to put mine down. I ate slowly as I thought over how to find my friends.

(Wait, you know what you COULD do? Ask Gaara to take you through the sandstorm! He could easily get through it!)

I gradually began eating faster until everything in my plate was gone and stuffed in my mouth, then I jumped up, fed and determined.

"Gaara!"

"I'm still here."

(Eeep! So he was watching me eat? Eh…)

"Err, can you…take me through the storm to look for my friends?"

"…."

"Come on! I know you can do it! With your sand protecting us and….please?"

"….We only search the city, nothing outside of it."

"Uh…ok…" (What's up with him? He's suddenly PMS'ing or something….)

He grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him, making me stumble and fall into him.

"Eh! Sorry-" :BLUSH: But I wasn't given a chance to pull away before the sand completely engulfed us and there was only darkness.

(How are we supposed to look for them if we can't see anything!) Well maybe I should've thought about that before asking….

A slight glimmer of light caught my eye and I turned to see Gaara had made a thin shield of sand so we could see into the sandstorm and still be protected.

(Heh, no more underestimating him….besides, this is HIS terrain, of course he'd know what to do…)

"Who are we looking for?"

"Oh, uh… Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke-kun….they shoulda-YIKE!"

Gaara was still holding my hand and had tightened his grip when I mentioned Sasuke.

"Sorry." He said.

"Uh…..that's ok…" (OWWWW……) he loosened his grip but didn't let go of my hand.

(Well if he lets go, you'll probably fall out into the sandstorm or into the shield….) Hey I'm still really close to him…. (Uh…so?) Well its kinda weird….I mean our bodies are a little too close……(oh yeah you know what he looks like under those pants…) STOP THAT!

I tried to move so that our bodies wouldn't press together so tightly but slipped clumsily in Sasuke's big sandals and spun around falling with my back into him.

(A little better…..at least you can see what he sees now….)

"Walk with me."

"Oh, right…which way?"

Being so close was making moving difficult, we'd have to walk in sync with each other so that neither of us would fall into the shield or into the storm.

"Where did you last see them?"

"Well….S-…er...Ino was at the outskirts of the forest before it enters the desert…." (Heh, you're not crushing my hand this time…) "I'm pretty sure the two of em' should've come in where I did….seeing as I went the opposite way from where they were located…"

"You mentioned the forest, I know which direction that is."

"That'd be…?"

"Left."

"Ok." I carefully moved in front of him, both of us cramped and moving together.

This is weird, he must think so too!

(Well, he's never had to travel with someone else before like this….I think…..)

"What's that?"

"Huh?" I squint trying to see through the gusts of wind and sand. I saw black bundled figures in some type of pass way in between two large cliff faces. I remembered this being where I'd fallen into the Sand Village, but I didn't recall anything else being where I'd fallen.

"We have to go closer! I can't see through the sand!"

We moved closer and closer and I almost flew through the shield when I saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!-OWW!" (AGAIN with my HAND!)

"Sakura!" the voice was from behind Sasuke, it was Ino's voice!

"Ino! Is anyone else with you!"

"No!"

"Gaara, can we fit them in here?"

"Yeah." Gaara widened the shield using some of the sand in the storm and nudged me over to them so we could let them in.

(WAIT A SECOND! Why didn't he make the shield bigger earlier!)

"Get in." Gaara commanded them. Ino dove into an opening Gaara had made in the shield and Sasuke followed.

"Where are the others, do you know?" I asked.

"No, I thought they'd be here….Sakura I'm so glad your ok!" Ino threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly, Gaara still clinging to my hand.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just glad YOUR ok! What happened guys!"

"Save the get-together for when we get inside." Gaara interrupted.

"Gaara." Sasuke replied, "Hnn, Sakura…"

"Inside." Gaara repeated and soon after, darkness engulfed us all. The next moment we were dropped onto the floor in the same place Gaara had dropped me last time.

"Ur…thanks Gaara…." Ino rubbing her back as she sat up.

"Kazekage, you will address me as Kazekage."

"Sorry." Ino muttered.

I crawled quickly over to Sasuke to check on him.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"I'm fine…I'm glad your ok….that was a heavy punch he gave you."

(Oh he means the fight in the forest)

"I-I'm fine, but Sasuke-kun, your not ok! Look at all these cuts and wounds all over you!"

"No, I'm fine."

"Let me bandage them…"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

I sighed and flopped back on my insteps. He looked out of it, his mind not here just yet.

(Sasuke-kun…)

"So…who attacked us….did you find out?"

"……"

"Ur…Sakura! Come here! I need bandages!" Ino grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her.

"Hey!"

"Sakura." She whispered in my ear as she pulled me a little ways away from Sasuke, "Listen, if we can get some privacy….I'll tell you what I know, Sasuke's a little shaken up about it…."

"I….ok…." Sasuke…? Who could it have been? I know it wasn't Itachi….I still remember him telling me you didn't know he was here…. (:HISS: Itachi :HISS:)

"U-umm, Gaara, could you please show me back to the guest room? A-and please can you get Sasuke-kun a room? Some medication…."

"Sasuke, you may stay in the room down the hall three doors then one on your left." Gaara muttered; he turned to me and lift his head up slightly, "Stay still."

Ino and I were soon submerged in sand, and just as quickly, dropped into the room Gaara had given me the first day I'd come here.

"ARG! I wish he wouldn't do that! It's creepy!" Ino grumbled brushing the sand from her hair, "And what's up with 'Oh Gaara-kun! Could you please, blah, blah…' hnn?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does he let you call him 'Gaara'? What happened while we were gone?"

"N-nothing! Just…tell me what happened Ino! Please…"

"…Ok, now…I don't know exactly why this guy freaked Sasuke out so much more than me, but…. Sasuke managed to kick his face pretty hard and his hat flew off. His face was blue! I mean, he looked like a fricking fish! Dark blue hair and I think he had GILLS right under his eyes!"

"What? Are you making this up?"

"No! Really! But this is the interesting part…you know the outfit he was wearing? It had red clouds on it…"

"Red…clouds?"

"You know what that means don't you?"

"He was a terrorist!"

"Yes."

"Why the hell did a TERRORIST wanna kill a few Chuunin's!"

"I don't know….but he DID know who we all were….."

"Well, terrorists do their homework…..ugh…..well that definitely couldn't have been part of the mission or it would have been assigned to the ANBU."

"Yeah…."

"So Sasuke freaked…." Because Itachi's part of that same terrorist group! (;-; Shit, there's more of them here….probably Itachi's partner!) I will never forget Itachi's ugly outfit! (Heheh he looks like a burnt burrito or something….) Don't even go there…

"Yup…."

There was uncomfortable silence before Ino spoke up again.

"So you haven't seen the others?"

"No….I'm beginning to get worried….especially if a terrorist is after us too….what was our mission anyway?"

"To deliver something without some rebels getting it."

"Huh? We needed to split to do this?"

"Well, we split up to confuse them."

"Who had the…ur…whatever it was?"

"It was a peace treaty; Hinata had it."

"I hope they got it delivered without any problems…"

"Me too…."

Vampire Toy: Wow! So many reviews! Thanks guys, it means a lot, and thanks for all the advice .

Now! To address some a few things people had problems with, hmm, some people told me Sakura was a lot stronger (true) but she hasn't really gotten a chance to show that she was strong and she's kinda been beat up by the recent attackers (heh, the fact that she survived that punch n' fly shows strength). Then she fell into the Sand Village, then survived a night in the desert and ect. I may have portrayed her weakly because of her thoughts and such and I apologize, but hopefully her back talk shows a little more strength and confidence nn' I'll try harder on that, thanks for the help!

Hmm next the Sand and Leaf; I haven't seen too many of the recent episodes but I'm pretty sure that even though Gaara's pretty nice (which I tried to do, I hope I got it right nn') you don't see how the rest of the Sand village acts…if you do then sorry! Again, I'm just playing this alliance thing off of real world crap, not EVERYONE in America hates the French and not ALL French hate Americans, (I HAD to use this comparison didn't I?) but there will always be bitter people who believe that their country (village) is stronger and more deserving….like…erm… WW2 Germany….ok ignore me, I'm not making any sense except to myself (slinks away) Sakura might've just run into the wrong villagers :D yeah lets go with that (laughs) well then….thanks so much to hurrahhurrah, Millie-chan, Sakura Kage, and all my other regular reviewers for reviewing every chapter. And special thanks to hurrahhurrah who checked out my art gallery too :) another thank you to rinkurocks, who's comment made me happy :) and thanks to all the tough critics who're taking time to review :) (I will at one point get everyone's names to thank you all so sorry if I didn't mention you by name, just know I thank you too)

One more thing I'm sure must've confused you guys; Gaara traveled closely with Sakura because the shield area was small. XP yes, Gaara could have used more sand in his little desert home, but he blatantly chose not to. Also, his recent little fit with not wanting to let Sakura's hand go has to do with the fact that I think he'd get protective easily if he opened up even a little to someone. Besides, if she finds her friends, then she leaves and who will he be able to keep up late at night to talk to?

And why is he not angry at Naruto? Because after their last fight, I think he accumulated respect for Naruto because he too had a demon inside him, blah, blah, blah deepness. Any other things you couldn't understand, just lemme know.

As for the peace treaty, I'll have to do some research before I get into details about that (yes that has purpose too XD) I should really stop…

Whelp, I hope I covered everything, sorry it doesn't make much sense, I'll work really hard to fix that, hmm, ok next chapter! What will happen? (Mystical sounds come from speakers in every corner) nobody knows…..except me of course XP sorry for the sucky chapter, I'll make the next one better, promise!

R&R and flames welcome :)


	8. Slippery Secrets

Birthdays Past

Chapter 8: Slippery Secrets

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Eh, well, I got some advice on italics, but my box thingie in 'preview' doesn't have an italics sign/thing so this will have to do, thanks tho! ;

:Sound effect:

….

The dramatic silence between Ino and I only lasted for about a second before she attacked me with questions again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"So….Gaara…you two seem kinda friendly…"

"I-it's not what you think!"

"Really? You were gone for about a day and a half…two days maybe, a lot can happen during that time."

"W-what! No! I-I mean, I….what are you trying to get at?"

"Hnn…."

"What?"

"I dunno," Ino leaned back against the wall, "I guess I just thought it was funny how he'd do what you said."

"Oh…well….actually, we're friends, he was just being nice…."

"Friends? Gaara and you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet…"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"No, you're perfectly good little girl, you're just annoying sometimes. I didn't know he was so patient."

"Gee thanks."

"No problem….oh, Sasuke has your clothes….er….and you're still wearing his pants, have you been in that hooker outfit the entire time? "

"Heh, no! All these clothes were washed and while they were being washed I was wearing some of Temari's clothes."

"So, you're friends with the whole family now?"

"I don't know her that well actually…"

"Hmm, what about that Kankuro guy?"

"No, the only time I talked with him was when he lead me to my room."

"I see….so, when did you and Gaara get to being friends?"

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep so he talked to me." (…and you saw him naked OO) No! STOP!

"….I can't help but feel you're hiding something from me….."

"Uh….well what about you? W-what happened when that guy punched me?"

"We fought like rabid dogs, but only for about ten minutes, then he suddenly just stopped and disappeared. He almost had us beat but he just decided to stop."

"…." (That doesn't make any sense, he said he wanted to kill us but it's almost as if he just wanted to mess with our heads)

"Well, after that, we rest for a while, took our stuff and came here….in the middle of a sand storm! Ugh, not fun."

"Hmm, well, I don't know much about the particular terrorist group who attacked us but…..they don't usually travel in packs or anything right?"

"Um, no, in pairs I think."

"In…pairs….so, there was a very slim chance that Naruto and the others were attacked?"

"Um, hello, the word 'pair' means double, it means they had a fifty-fifty chance of being attacked."

"Oh…." (Heh, she doesn't know that the other one was here….unless Itachi has a completely different partner…)

"Sakura, what is it? What do you know that I don't?"

"What…are you talking about?" I knew she could see right through me, she was my best friend after all. Despite our long rivalry we had always been able to get into each other's heads; I really wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell SOMEONE.

(Gaara knows) Gaara ….doesn't know the important parts! Maybe…I should tell Ino? (You know, Itachi said you can't tell anyone……what if he hurts her because you told her?) Holy crap! He said he was coming back for another visit! (Here?) When! (What if he's watching us….right….now….)

"Sakura?"

I looked up biting my lip, a sure sign that I was hiding something; so Ino persisted.

"Sakura, tell me! As your friend you know I would tell you if something happened to me!"

I frowned, she was so forceful, I had to tell her something….

"Sakura!"

"We saw each other naked!" (NOT THAT YOU IDIOT!)

"…………Gaara….and …..you?"

"Well…..er….:ahem:….." (OO)

"I can't believe you were thinking of hiding this from me!"

I blushed furiously and crossed my arms over my chest. (I can't believe you told her that!) It was that or Itachi! Pick one! (ITACHI!) Your kidding right?

"Well…..I-I suppose y…..well…umm…..is that good….or bad?"

"What?"

"Uh…heh." Ino blushed and gave me a devious smirk

(Oh no, I know what she's going to ask…)

"So?"

(PLAY STUPID!)

"So…what?"

"Gya! Sakura!" Ino grabbed a pillow and swacked me over the head, "You KNOW what!"

"H-hey! No fair, what about you! You have to tell me something too! This is….a very…uh, I guess, embarrassing secret."

"Not until your done!"

"So you have something to tell me?"

"Uh…" Ino blushed and plopped the pillow in her lap, shrugging uncomfortably.

(She has something she's hiding from you! Tell her! Tell her! ….you know you want to know, it takes a lot to make Ino blush!)

"Ok….umm, so…exactly what do you want to know?"

"Oh come on!"

:BLUSH:

"Do you want me to give you a rating system or something?"

:BLUUUUSH:

"W-was he…uh, wait, oh, attractive? Y-yes, he was attractive…very…attractive…"

"So what size?

"WHAT?"

Ino squealed, throwing the pillow at me and giggling hysterically.

"Sorry, I forgot, you just now lost your virgin eyes am I right? You wouldn't know w-…"

"Shut up!"

:BLUSH:BLUSH:

"Oh, calm down! Hehe, I wont tell anyone, oh….that's just great….did he say anything when he saw you?"

"N-no…."

"Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke-kun would say?"

"INO!"

"I'm kidding! Hahah, oh wow you're freaked by this."

(Only because you made me admit he was hot…he's the KAZEKAGE DAMMIT!)

"T-tell me you're secret!"

"Oh….heh…..well, if you reeeaaallly wanna know."

"I DO!" (After that you better have a pretty damn good secret!)

"Ok…..well…there was this…umm, this one mission that we went on…me and my team…and, uh, Shikamaru and I got separated from our sensei and Choji…"

(…..Oo what's she getting at?….)

"Well, it was in the Hidden Snow and, whadda ya know, it began to snow!"

(I will turn that pillow into a lethal weapon if you're messing with me….)

"So…we had to get really close and, I guess, almost cuddle or something, but it wasn't helping much. I began worrying that we'd die…and Shikamaru told me he wouldn't let me fall asleep…"

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Ok! So we had sex! Happy!"

(OO)

"He…told you….he wouldn't let you fall asleep so you had …sex?"

"It's deeper than that! But you wouldn't let me finish!"

I stared at Ino who was blushing deeper than I was, but her lips spread into a shy, lovesick smile. it….be that she's in love with Shikamaru? (I'd hope so….) well you never know…

I wouldn't have cared if it was any other girl but Ino was my friend, so when she had sex I wanted to at least be sure she was ok with it.

"So…what was the in between?"

"Well, we both thought we were gonna die, so we started talking about everything we'd wanted to accomplish in our lives and everything we were afraid of and stupid crap like that. It made the moment kinda romantic or something so…well it just happened."

"Are….uh…you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok!" Ino laughed; but I couldn't help but wonder what resulted of the little encounter. It hadn't seemed like the two were dating when I saw them together a few days back.

"So…are you two dating now…?"

Ino was silent and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Ino…."

"Excuse me."

Both of us turned to the door to see Gaara and Temari standing there.

"Temari will show you to your room Ino."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Ino muttered, her sadness replaced with annoyance as she got up to follow Temari out. She stopped next to Gaara in the doorway and turned to me.

"Go ask Sasuke where your clothes are, he should have them."

For some reason that statement made me blush, especially since Gaara was giving me weird looks. Ino walked out and Gaara immediately came to sit next to me.

"Your clothes?"

"Heh, you really think this is what I wear regularly?"

"….."

(He thinks you're a slut!)

"We'll, this is not how I normally dress thank you! These are Sasuke's pants…."

Gaara gave me a strange, almost disgusted look and I blushed again.

(Be happy he's not holding your hand again….it'd be crushed)

"It's not like that! I-I fell in the water and my clothes were drying s-so he gave me his pants…b-because his shirt was carrying our food….." What's his problem? Making me uncomfortable….and Sasuke-kun was just trying to help! He shouldn't turn it into some kind of crime…(YOU'RE THE one freaking out! stop trying to interpret his expressions! You shouldn't have to explain everything….)

"I'll get you're clothes from him…"

"No! No, lemme do it, I need to talk to him and give back his pants anyway. Could you show me to his room?"

Gaara's lower lip twitched but he only let out a strained sigh and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

I took it before thinking and he pulled me up and dragged me out the door.

Ech! Almost lost my balance… (Well at least he's not crushing your hand…)

What's with him? (Ask later, not now! Check on Sasuke-kun!)

"He's here, call me if you need me to lead you back." Gaara pulled me in front of Sasuke's door.

"Ok…but er….Gaara, can I talk to you later?"

He turned to me with a confused look, but then smiled and turned around, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok…"

His sand wrapped around him swiftly and he was gone, grains again in my hair and various other places. I sighed but didn't bother trying to brush any of it out; I was becoming used to it…after all he was my mode of transportation in the Sand Village… (Yeah that's it) No…Sarcasm.

I turned and knocked lightly on Sasuke's door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Silence

"Sasuke-kun?"

Silence

"Sasuke….I'm coming in now…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes! Sasuke!" I spun around, surprised to see him behind me.

"I was just looking for you."

"Oh! Haha, me too…I mean, obviously…I'm standing in front of your door…oh I'm being stupid…er…I have uh….your pants…." (XD that still sounds weird…)

"I can see that."

"Right, and you have my clothes! So, we should…I guess trade off…"

"Come in."

"Ok…" (Pull yourself together! It's not like you haven't seen him in years!)

"So, Gaara took care of you when you got lost?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I kinda got lost then found my way into the Hidden Sand. Some little kids brought him out to me, heh, the story is kinda funny…" I looked over at him and frowned when I saw he wasn't quite with me.

(And you don't wanna here the story…..of course not, you're traumatized….) I should be more understanding; I wonder if I should ask him about it?

"Sasuke……"

"Yes?"

(:SIGH:)

"I, umm, should I…turn around or should both of us turn around or…."

"You've already seen me in my underwear….it's all I've been walking around in."

(DAMN I wasn't the only one to see him like that, ah crap. Fanservice for the entire Sand Village!) He sounded angry….I think I made him mad…

"I'm sorry,"

"No. I…didn't mean it like that….I didn't mean to sound angry…"

"That's ok. Well, ok, here." I blushed and quickly took of the pants and handed them to him, my head down and blushing.

"You don't have to walk around in your underwear anymore…"

"Just….shirtless…" I felt his hand take the pants and I looked up uncomfortably. He blinked when I made eye contact and looked away, turning slightly pink.

"Heh, right, your clothes…" he turned and walked over to his bed, opening a bag he'd had with him the entire trip.

"Here," he took out my dress and shorts and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I looked at them curiously and chuckled; they were still dirty from the trip, of course they wouldn't have had a chance to wash their own clothes let alone mine. I slipped the dress over my head but decided to continue carrying my shorts around. I would have to ask Gaara if I could have my clothes washed again.

The silence in the room became even more uncomfortable after we were dressed.

"Umm, give me your shirt…I mean to wash….since it's probably fishy and stuff…"

He looked over at me and slowly dug the shirt out of the bag and handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"Oh, you should probably thank Gaara…."

Sasuke made an angry face and I took a small step back. (They REALLY don't like each other….or maybe it's just me?)

"So, you're ok?"

"W-what?"

"Are you ok? I mean, Gaara….was nice to you and everything?"

"Well, yeah, of course, why wouldn't he be?" (I could think of a few instances…)

"No, never mind….listen…if you ever need to talk to me Sakura, I'll always listen."

:BLUSH:

"I-I…uh….thank you…Sasuke-kun…..me too…I mean, I'm here if you ever need me to listen."

He looked at me a moment and smiled, "Thanks."

:BLUSH:

"No…problem…" (LOOK! He's smiling at you ;; ahh, his smile is so wonderful…..)

"…."

"Uh, well, I'll leave you, get some rest ok? You've been through a lot."

He nod at me and I turned around to leave.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" I turned at the door and saw him smile at me again.

"I'm glad your ok…I was very worried."

"I-I was worried about you too Sasuke-kun, thank you…."

….

When I got out of his door I almost screamed, he was worried about me! Enough to actually acknowledge it! (Of COURSE he was worried about you! You're his TEAMMATE! He was probably worried abbot Naruto all the same, just like you were worried about both of them….) eh, thanks for putting down my hopes…

"Your done?"

"EH! Gaara!"

"….Yes?"

"I…didn't see you…" or feel your chakara, bashing my own self-esteem make my senses clouded….(hey, I was just saying, you shouldn't jump to conclusions, it helps you look more mature…)

"You want to go back to your room?"

"Oh…actually, I need to wash these clothes…and my dress, so if you could show me where to wash them…."

"I could do it…"

"Oh, well, you can help…if you want" (he…washes clothes?….does he know how?….was he the one who washed my clothes last time?)

"Alright." He grabbed my hand once more and I smiled and sighed, shaking my head. This was becoming all the more habit…

The sand took us to the wash room and I paused to scan over it. It was rather big, with five tub-like sinks on one side, a door to outside, a rack to hang things on, and a closet full of soaps and things.

"Ok, lets get started…..do you wash the clothes?" (That'd be weird OO)

"No."

"Oh, ok, well, then you can just watch." I walked over to the soaps and picked up a few things I recognized and walked over to the sink.

"Now, what do I need to wash? Sasuke's shirt, my shorts, and….." I froze, I had to wash my dress too, which meant I had to take it off….which meant I'd be in my underwear (so what? He's seen you NAKED, what's the big deal with being in your underwear?) ITS STILL WEIRD! (Just do it, or ask him to leave or something…)

"I…uh, I ….uh…"

"Can I help?"

I blinked and looked up o find Gaara hovering over my shoulder and staring at the clothes in the sink.

"Oh uh…s-sure…b-but I need to wash my dress too…."

"The one you're wearing?"

"Y-yes…"

"I'll wash that…"

"Oh er…." (HE'S UNPHAZED! How does he do it….OO)

"How does this work? Oh, this, I pull this right?"

(WHAT!) I almost fell over when Gaara moved in front of me and began unzipping the top of my dress. (GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

"I-I-I…." (Speak! Speak!) But I couldn't and I began feeling lightheaded, my heart beating faster every time he moved.

"Here…" he pushed the sleeves over my shoulders and lowered the dress, bending over to let me step out of it. I pulled out one foot then stumbled and fell when the other one got caught in the dress.

"Oof! Uh…? W-w- I mean…I uh…"

"Are you ok?"

:BLUSH:

"Y-y-y-"

He held out his hand for me and I slowly took it. (How come I'm blushing so badly now when he's already seen me naked!) I don't know! (Man, Gaara just has a weird affect on you…)

He pulled me up and I fell again, into him this time, making my blush travel all over my body.

"Will you show me how to do this?"

I looked up at him curiously, trying to see if he comprehended this situation in any way. He stared at me intently and I shuddered, shaking out my head and my blush.

"Y…Sure!" (That's right! Be brave! Be proud! You're not naked right?)

:Ahem:

"F-first….well, turn on the water, its better if its warm," I turned the knob lightly; I knew the water from the Hidden Sand came in extreme pressure through the pipes in the lower rooms (it looked as if we were in a basement almost) because of the water system and how far the water had to travel.

The water flowed out steadily and I grinned but when I turned to see how Gaara was doing I was greeted with a splurge of cold water.

"GYYYAAA!"

"Sorry," the water died down and I coughed, wiping my wet hair from my face to glare at him. How did he not know about the water pressure?

(Well, he's never washed clothes before, and the washing room here are usually in the basement, so he must not be used to it…)

I looked to see his sand was holding the water at bay and I reached over and turned the knob down enough for the water to come out gently.

"You can stop…" I said referring to the sand plugging up the faucet. The sand slowly crept away and I rotated my head slightly to see if he'd been beaten with the water as well; it did, and he was soaked from head to toe.

I felt my face heat up when I pointed out his muscles through his wet shirt then I quickly looked away and rung out my hair.

(What's the matter with you!) I don't know….

"So…umm, then you….put a little bit of soap in like this…."

"Ok."

"No that's too much!"

"What? I did the same you did."

"Your not supposed to squeeze so hard!"

"Well you didn't say I couldn't."

"Oh no, now the suds are building up, they'll get everywhere!"

"We're already wet."

"That's not the point!"

Gaara gave me a glare and flicked the suds at me; I glared in return and flicked some back. Soon our flicking turned into an all out battle; we ran around trying our best to cover the other one with suds, but we were both failing miserably. We finally settled down after the entire floor became covered in soap and I'd slipped, pulling Gaara down with me. We laughed as we slid across the room and hit the wall.

"We didn't get anything clean." I huffed nudging him playfully.

"Hmm, the servants can do it."

"Aww but we made such a mess!"

"Heh, they're paid to clean anyway, they don't do enough…"

I chuckled and smiled at him and he smiled at me as we both sat up against the wall.

(I've never been so relaxed, it almost made me forget about…..)

I stopped, it almost made me forget about the others….

"Is the sand storm over?"

"What?"

"Urr, I know that's random, but is the sand storm over?"

"….I could check."

"Please…I mean, I was supposed to go out and find my other friends….."

"I'll check; go back o your room."

(Hey!)

"Wait! What time is it?"

"….I don't know…."

"Well let me come with you just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case the storm is still going on and they're stuck in it like Sasuke and Ino were…"

"Hmm."

"Lemme go with you!"

"You're in your underwear."

"Grr!" :BLUSH: "Could you gimme something to wear?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!"

"Hmmphf, you can just stay here."

"Just gimme some clothes!"

"Why? You'll just get them dirty again!"

"Hey, you're gonna get dirty too! Besides, it's my obligation!"

"Silence."

"Wh-" his sand grabbed me, making me squirm as it dragged me into the darkness.

"GAARA!" I screeched, but the only reply I got was being dropped onto my bed, still soaked and half-naked.

"Grr….Gaara!"

:Silence:

I made a low growl and sat up defiantly. I was going out to find my friends! I wouldn't have asked for help if I'd known he was gonna throw me back here!

(What's his problem? Suddenly ordering you around more than before!) hnn, well I'm going, like it or not!

Vampire Toy: BWAHAHHAHA (twitch)….:ahem: I dunno if they have washing machines so er….yeah, if they do, then lets just pretend that Gaara's family has their clothes hand washed since they're all important and stuff and can afford things like clothes washers and cooks XP. Oh, whadda think about that scene with Ino? Sorry if it was kidna weird, but I like going into the other characters as much as I can with first person, because obviously she's not only around Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi, there are others too. :) hnn the washroom scene! GYA! That was weird to do…..hope you liked it though, I tried hard to make it as believable, in character, and I guess….sexually frustrating….hehehe…erm…yeah …..I'll stop with that……


	9. Never Quite Alone

Birthdays Past

Chapter 9: Never Quite Alone

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Eh, well, I got some advice on italics, but my box thingie in 'preview' doesn't have an italics sign/thing so this will have to do, thanks tho! ;

:Sound effect:

…

My first order of business was to get clothes again, and for that I needed either Temari or Ino. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it but it wouldn't open. I stared in near-horror as a few grains of sand trickled down from the lock.

"GAAARA!" I shook and yanked at the door using all the strength I could muster, but it wasn't enough and the only response I received was more sand falling into my room.

"DAMN YOU!"

(HELL YEAH!)

I looked around and made a face, so I couldn't get clothes, but maybe the window was open? I thought a moment, how does Gaara see me? My personality? Did he think I was someone who wouldn't go outside in my underwear? (Well, you wouldn't) exactly! So he must've left the window open!

I rushed over and tried to lift it, but made a face when I found it was also jammed with sand. (Grr! How's he gonna find them without me! And what if I get hungry or something before he comes back? What if I need the bathroom? Wha-)

Bathroom?

(Yes, the one in this room is being remodeled)

Remodeled….

(Yes….)

I walked quickly into the bathroom and looked around and the unfinished construction. This room was obviously an add on because the walls' thin frame still showed through the wall and paint. They still had to put up the strong foundation between the outside wall and the inside wall to keep the wall from blowing away.

(Apparently they have very strong materials even without the inner foundation; especially if it had survived the last sandstorm)

The bathroom had a window in it but I figured that was probably sealed as well. I wondered if I could use the water pressure to blow off part of the wall but paused when I realized it meant destroying part of Gaara's home.

How badly did I want to get out?

(Well, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru are left in two separate groups…..and Itachi probably wouldn't attack here, being the this is the home of the Kazekage ….and his partner, .IF the blue man is his partner, cant attack us anymore either….which leaves both terrorists free to attack them!)

I have to get out!

(Sorry Gaara, I have to do this!) I looked over at the sink and ran over, turning the knob but finding no water coming out.

(NOOOO!)

Ok, the pipes! Check the pipes! I dropped to my hands and knees and saw a section of the pipes had not been connected to the faucet yet. Thankfully I saw that the bathtub's pipes WERE connected, so I jumped into the shower and grabbed the removable showerhead, looking around to figure out where to aim it. On one side there was the outside, on the other there was the hallway. I didn't want to ruin more property so I aimed to find the wall that lead outside.

Besides, if this was so important that I was going to break down a part of Gaara's house, then being in my underwear was just fine, besides, it was getting dark quickly.

I finally decided that the wall right under the showerhead must be it.

(I hope the water pressure is still really strong) it should've been, considering the pipes weren't all connected yet and all the water flow was focused in the showerhead.

"Ok…."

I aimed and spun the handle to let the water gush out. I braced myself but nothing came out, I was about to beat the showerhead angrily when the water splurged out and I slipped, falling hard onto my back in the porcelain tub.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIEEE!"

The water pressure was even stronger than I'd thought and the showerhead slipped from my hands, almost becoming like a snake as it swung around, taking out a small portion of the roof of the bathroom.

(HOLY SHIT)

I crawled desperately and turned the knob off, letting out a yelp as the showerhead fell on my head.

(………you're stupid)

Shut up at least I'm ALIVE!

I gurgled and rolled over onto my back to stare at the hole in the ceiling.

(Well, it's a way out)

I guess, I sat up rubbing my head. I heard yelling through the thin walls and panicked. Of COURSE blowing off a ceiling with water pressure would get someone's attention! I bound up and out through the ceiling, flopping onto the sand awkwardly, then getting up and running off as quickly as I could.

(I feel like a fugitive)

You are, who do you think is gonna pay for that roof?

(Ok, well, I meant to take out the wall)

Same thing, Gaara's still gonna be pissed when he sees it.

(And now the sand is sticking to you…)

I wish I could've dried off….

(Too late, just go find your friends so that all of this isn't a waste!)

…I didn't know the water would be so strong!

(Silence)

Grr….

…

I had run as far as outside the city, (out of the caverns) where I could feel the full strength of the desert night and it's freezing wind with no rock ledges to protect me.

(I can never seem to dress for the right occasion anymore)

I rubbed my now dry but goosebump covered arms, trying to brush off some of the sand that had stayed on even after I was dry, but failing and eventually giving up.

Let's see, where would they be? They would be going towards the village that was supposed to sign the treaty of course….(do you know which village that is?) ……..(We're going to diiiieeeeeeee)

No! Wait! What other villages are there in this area? Sound and Cloud Villages…..wait, Sound? No, that can't be right, why would we sign a treaty with THEM!

(Orochimaru…why would we…?)

It doesn't matter! That's my only option (We're already allies with the Sand and Cloud) hmm, so….I should go towards the Sound Village? (I hope they made it) or not, it's a horrible place filled with horrible people! (Your judging again, remember the Sand Village?) they were mean too, those kids stole my candy (Well you were dressed like a prostitute, of course people avoided you …. you know that's what you'd do….) ….well, I don't know why a prostitute would ever need my help.

(Still, Tsunade-sama must be onto something if she's doing this, they must be a little better….) Tsunade-sama……Orochimaru was her old teammate wasn't he? (Stop thinking! Just go!)

my face fell into a grimace; Tsunade-sama was smart, she MUST have a good motive to be doing this. Thankfully I knew which direction the Sound Village was from the Sand Village, so I knew that once I got out of the desert span that the way would be short.

(So…..Itachi) What about him! (Where do you think he is? How far do you think the other teams got?) Well, I could try track their routes; it might save me time if they hadn't gotten to the Sound Village. I stopped, my feet almost completely covered by the sand I stood on. That means I need to go back into the forest….where they could be hiding……

(You mean Itachi?)

Always.

(And the blue guy)

Perhaps.

Out in the open desert planes, it was easier for me to see what was around me; all of it basking in the moons eerie white glow. In the forest, however, the moon could only occasionally show what was hiding and where. I looked over at the entrance to the shrubbery that had looked welcoming just before the sunset, now clouded in darkness.

I won't be able to see.

(It doesn't matter)

My friends are important….only them.

(Gaara must be searching the city to see if they made it….he wouldn't know that they had a mission in the Sound Village, so he'd never come out here)

He'd never be able to save me….

(You don't need saving, that's for fairytales! Go and help your friends!)

The only important things in my life.

(Only important things….)

…

After slapping myself out of the strange trance the forest had veiled over me, I entered, my feet crunching carefully over twigs and leaves and who knows what else. My arms reached out to rest on trees or large rock formations, the deeper in I went the darker it became, almost feeling as if the forest was closing behind me, never to let me out again.

Feh, to think I'd miss the sand at all….

(Well there's still sand on your legs and arms if you miss it that much….)

Urr…..yeah….it wont come off….hnn

Branches began scraping at my exposed flesh and got stuck on parts of what little clothing I had as I made my way through a less traveled area. My bra was almost pulled off by a vicious fighting branch convinced me that getting clothes first would have been smarter.

What if they were ok after all and I come running in to save the day in my underwear?

(Then your life would suck a lot more….)

….hmmm…..

My senses were clouded as I struggled through the thick undergrowth, every sound every animal, plant, or unknown creature made, cluttered my ears. My concentration was too deep, the sounds and random snatching of bushes and trees made me almost frantic. Even the small gaps that the forest DID allow to receive light weren't enough and I began worrying whether or not I was going the right way.

(I want to see! I want light!)

"Couldn't wait to see me?"

I froze, my heart stopped and every sound in the forest seemed to disappear.

(No)

"Sakura."

(No)

"How lovely to see you, I was just on my way for a visit….I suppose this is more convenient then."

(I have no weapons, I have no kunai, I have nothing….)

My arms yanked up to cover my chest and protect my face when I heard movement near me. The darkness made it impossible to see anything….I needed to get to a clearing…or at least a small spot of light….or near one….

(There! Light over there!) Without thinking I jumped into the spot of light the moon had placed on the forest floor. I immediately regret it.

(YOU IDIOT NOW HE CAN SEE YOU BUT YOU STILL CAN'T SEE HIM!)

Shit.

"Well now, this is slightly different from last time." I heard his voice behind me but I couldn't turn around; it wasn't so much my fear, but my embarrassment and how it seemed to ease my nerves when I could hear him speaking.

"This clothing of yours, it's not very safe for a place like this."

I shivered at feeling his breath on my neck; his head was hovering over my shoulder just enough so I'd have to turn to see him.

"Hnn? Are you cold?"

(No….this isn't happening, I can't get caught….not now….my friends, they might need me….)

"Your not needed by them."

"WHAT!" Can he read my mind? (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!)

"Your speaking again, good but not so loud."

"……"

"Your friends don't need you….is that why your out here?"

(Huh?)

"Uh…." He's asking…he doesn't know for sure….he can't read my mind…. (:dies:)

"No? Let me try again….oh, yes….there were three teams…..you, your friend, and ….Sasuke… then there were two more teams of three….yes….Kisame mentioned this to me."

"Kisame? Is he your partner?" (Shut up!)

"…..yes……so you're worried about your friends is it? Well they do not concern me."

"They wouldn't." my voice wasn't shaky at all; I confused myself more than Itachi with my calmness.

"Kisame however…..might want to have a little fun….he got particularly annoyed with one of your friends, your teammate? The blonde boy."

"Naruto…"

"Yes. But he might've run into the other team instead….."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You wanted to know didn't you?"

"…."

"Exactly."

"I-I need to go find them…." The uncertainty and nervousness returned to my voice and I felt his arms slip around me, pulling me suddenly and swiftly against him, his arms resting under my breasts. My face flushed and I began to squirm, but he was only squeezing me tighter with each attempt at freedom I made.

"Now, now, you came all this way for me, we don't want to cut it short do we?"

"I-I didn't come to see you!" If anything I came to fight you….(not even)

"Of course you did."

"No!"

"Yes!" he spun me around and crushed my body against his underneath his open coat. My arms were jammed between his muscular chest and my lack of one, making me unable to do any sort of replacement jitsu as I should have done before he could get so close. I felt something tickling my cheek and looked up to find his long black bangs dangling in my face, his head low and continuing to lower. My already red face almost enflamed when his dark eyes met mine and his handsome face gave me a smirk.

"Yes." He said again. I could feel his breath on my cheek and I shut my eyes tight. My heart began beating faster and chills went down my spine as he ran his rough fingers down my nearly bare back. Goosebumps covered my body as he continued exploring it lightly. His free hand came up to my face to brush hair from my cheek and I opened my eyes, regretting it immediately. I couldn't look away from him as his smile grew and he tilt his head leaning down, coming closer….

"Black nail polish!"

"…..Excuse me?" he pulled back slightly at my unusual comment.

"Y-you wear black nail polish! I-I uh….I just noticed…"

"Oh…yes….."

"It's uh….nice….I-I mean, do you paint them yourself? I can't paint my nails very well, it always gets all over my fingers…."

(I hope he doesn't kill me for this…)

I heard a chuckle and looked up as Itachi grinned down at me, bearing his teeth in an insane smile.

"Cuuuute, very cuuuute, that's…..that's why I picked you to be my girlfriend Sakura-chan, I like your sense of humor."

(Humor?)

"I…I'm not your damn girlfriend!" (oooh, mistake)

He stopped laughing, a smile still on his face.

"Why not? Sasuke is JUST like me…."

"N-no! No he's not! He's caring and loving, he's not like you!"

"He IS, he is EXACTLY like me."

"NO!"

"That's not your reason."

"W-what?"

"You obviously thought that you could get away with saying that…….so what is it?"

(A different reason….he means….something to back up me not being his girlfriend?) I hope understanding him doesn't constitute as getting used to….(like Gaara?) eh….

"Y-you can't force it on me! I-I mean, out here you can, but only because your stronger than me….but you can't make me tell anyone, or make sure I don't love someone else! Sasuke-kun….you said you didn't want him to see you! You didn't want him to find you yet, and to enforce our relationship, to make it hurt him in any way, you have to do it in front of him!" (Yes! Yes! Whaddya say to THAT!)

"Of course I can."

I blinked.

(What?)

"What?"

"I can, but I won't, not until I want him to find me, but until then…..there is a way I can enforce it."

"No way! How? You're lying!"

(Please be lying)

He grabbed my face and looked at me seriously.

"You can't go near him, not for any reason, not for anything, avoid him….avoid him bluntly, don't speak to him. You don't know when I'll be watching and if I catch you speaking to him or writing him a letter or even making eye contact, then I'll pick your friends off one by one."

I stared at him in horror, his eyes almost holding me in place; I couldn't breathe or hear anything aside from his steady breathing.

"My friends…" I finally spat out, his hand letting go of my face but his other arm still around my waist, his large coat wrapped around us.

"Yes."

"You….don't know where they are…" I tried timidly.

"I do, as does Kisame."

(No)

"I can easily tell him right now to kill one…..or all of them."

(No, someone…)

"So be a good girl."

(Help, I need help….)

He removed his arms from around me, taking off his large coat and draping the large article over my head. I pulled it off and shook out my hair to look around, but he was gone.

"No…" my face twist angrily, though it didn't do me any good now, "no…" tears slid down my face, "Why? Why Sasuke? Why Itachi?" I hiccuped and broke down, dropping into a ball on the cold ground, burying my head in my arms as they rest on my knees.

:hic:

"Why…"

:hic:

My tears were warm against my skin and I realized that without Itachi to share body heat, the night air was cold and dead around me. I tried to suppress my tears as I looked at the large coat my one hand was holding onto. Itachi's coat, his terrorist attire.

"I'm not going to wear this…..it's yours you bastard…" I muttered tossing it aside. It was then that I felt a wetness on my face again, but not from my tears…..I looked up and dropped my head when more rain came trickling down. I looked at the coat again and scrunched my face disapprovingly.

(On one hand you could protect yourself from the rain, not get sick and possibly go on to find your friends again)

On the other?

(You leave it and get sick and die alone and half-naked in the forest)

Nice options.

I looked around sheepishly; if he'd heard my last statement and saw me take the coat, he would have a whole new reason to bother me.

(My friends are all that matter)

Right, I have to prove to them they can count on me….

(Even if you're the weakest….)

……..weak

I picked up the jacket and pulled part of it over my head to protect me from the rain that had begun to come down harder.

Should I try walk through the storm?

(….Your feet might get infected….)

Or I might be fine

(Or that)

I got up, wrapping the jacket tighter around myself….it was massive, even bigger than Itachi himself. I'd never understood the radicals' clothing, but I did note that it was a lot lighter than I'd thought it would be.

My bare feet splashed through the puddles that were forming as the rain pattered onto my makeshift raincoat. My legs were becoming colder with the water constantly soaking them and my toes were becoming numb.

How can it rain so much…and be such cold rain….so close to the desert?

(You may not be as close to the desert anymore)

My heart pained slightly; it was my only source of comfort…..Ino, Sasuke-kun…..even Gaara, they were all there now…not out here….

"You're beginning to annoy me."

"GAARA!" I didn't move. I was frozen once again, my legs aching without movement to keep the circulation going. Gaara stood in front of me, the rain pelting his sand shield but never breaking it.

"Come here."

"Gee when you say it like that I just wanna throw myself at you." I muttered sarcastically.

"You didn't stay like I told you to."

"Well, maybe I really wanted to find my friends."

"I found them."

"What? Y-you did?" (Itachi has no hold on me then…)

"Three of them."

"Oh…" (he might….he might still…..)

"I came here to look for the others…"

(No, he doesn't know about our mission, even I didn't remember what it was and had to have Ino tell me)

"You're lying, I told you we were on a mission but I didn't say to where."

"I got the information from the blonde, Ino."

(INO!)

"Well….who'd you find?"

"Choji, Kiba, and Shino."

(OH NO! Hinata's the one with the treaty!)

"We have to find the others!"

"Hnn, you're in no condition."

"I'm not sick, and I have a jacket now, so clothing isn't an issue."

"You got it from the man you don't like? The one that looks like your teammate?"

(He won't even say Sasuke-kun's name, what's the matter with him? Why does he hate him so much?)

"…..yes…."

"Hnn." He mumbled and walked over to me. I was afraid for a moment; the other time's I'd seen Gaara I was in a place with other people, even if they weren't right next to me, I knew they were as close as the next room. Now we were alone (save for Itachi, which really didn't help) in the dark forest where he could kill me if I annoyed him enough. I couldn't understand why all of a sudden this fear was controlling me but my face grimaced slightly and my heart began beating faster; he looked angry….enough to kill.

He must've seen the look on my face, because he stopped about six feet away from me, a strange look of his own directed at me.

"Here," the sand handed me an article of clothing…..my dress! The sand slowly continued coming forward and dropped my clothes in my hands, tugging at the jacket around me. Gaara stood still, however, almost as if refusing to come forward.

(You think too much……do you think you hurt his feelings?)

Maybe, so…I guess he IS good then?

(Insanity doesn't go away just like that)

But he's trying…

(Yes….)

The sand jerked harder on Itachi's coat and I made a face at the thought of being in the cold again but let go of the large jacket. The sand moved much more quickly after I gave in, the fear on my face gone. I sighed and looked down at my dress and back at Gaara with an apologetic smile.

"Er, thanks…"

"Hnn."

(Ok, yeah, I doubt he noticed your fear and was hurt)

More like he was pleased…

(Feh, it figures)

"You're too slow." He made a motion with his hand and the sand flood over me, not even giving me a chance to let out the scream in the back of my throat. I felt it moving over me everywhere and realized it was….dressing me?

"Yeeeek!"

"Shut up." He said from the darkness. I wish I could see him, his expression or maybe how close he was. I could feel him near me…

The sand suddenly dropped me and I stumbled through the mud trying not to fall into it. Gaara grabbed my arm and I winced at his tight grip.

"I'm not going to hurt you…"

I looked at him for a moment in silence then nod.

"I know."

"…not unless you give me a reason to."

(Oh….happy moment gone)

"And what reason would that be?"

Tone down your attitude, Itachi may have reason to keep you alive but he does not!

(But….he said we were friends….)

He's Gaara, who knows if he meant it or not, besides, he had no one else to talk to.

(…..still, I think he's trying)

But how hard can he try before he snaps?

(He won't)

Are you sure?

"…hnn." His grip softened and the sand rose behind him, holding Itachi's coat then twisting around it and shredding it to pieces.

My eyes grew wide in surprise, what exactly was that supposed to mean?

"You don't need to keep seeing someone you dislike, someone who hurts you."

"I …"

My mouth went dry at the look he was giving me, it was almost like Itachi's, a predatory stare I couldn't look away from, but he avert his eyes and let go of my arm.

"He causes you pain doesn't he?"

"I-Itachi?"

"Does he?"

"…I…."

Is he talking about Itachi?

(I can't tell)

…

Vampire Toy: Before I comment on my own terrible writing, lemme just clarify the coupling since a lot of people seem to wanna know (sorry for not telling you sooner) its GaaSaku, I hope everyone still reads it XP even if you voted for SasuSaku. Lemme just quickly explain also why I don't put couplings in my summary or something; I like to surprise people, especially with a fic like this where almost any pairing is possible. :3 whelp, yeah, so now you know!

(Laughs) ok that thing with the water pressure, was so weird I don't even know why I thought of that, I am so sorry if it confused anyone (kills self) hehe, that was amazingly stupid neh? But the ceiling was made of…plaster or some plywood because houses are made of stupid stuff like that when their frames are put up…ok definitely not the point. Yeah well, my showerhead is evil and does that sometimes too, only not as powerful, bleh.

And the peace treaty, voila! Treaty between Leaf and Sound. I tried to find out if the Sound and Leaf were already allied by this point but I couldn't find anything on it. So assuming most of the bad guys from the Sound are still attacking them (and that the Village was created by Orochimaru anyway) I made it so they weren't allied. If they are allied, then ignore that little fact :) for my sake.

Hehe and then some lovin' from Itachi XD I'm so evil…..MWAHAHA, take me now Itachi! Er…I mean…uh…

Yeah, SORRY for the late updates and bad chapters, I have a lot of work with the last 3 weeks of school and final exams and crap going on, I work as much on my stories as I can and I really do appreciate you guys hanging in there with me, thanks so much :) so again, I'm sorry for slow updates but know that I WILL update and finish my stories so don't give up on me. I will try each week to get at least one chapter of one of my 4 stories up (yes I'm working on 4, bad Vampire Toy XD) well, R&R please, and flames welcome.


	10. The Game of Silence

Birthdays Past

Chapter 10: The Game of Silence

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura) – Eh, well, I got some advice on italics, but my box thingie in 'preview' doesn't have an italics sign/thing so this will have to do, thanks tho! ;

:Sound effect:

…

Gaara never gave me another moment to contemplate his words as his sand nudged me closer to him under his sand umbrella even though the rain had long since stopped. We walked slowly through the forest on a much more maneuverable path. The sun began rising slowly and its orange beams soon made the forest's earlier threats seem non-existent. At one point during our trip Gaara gave me back my pouch which contained all the gifts my friend's had given me and I was occupied surveying them all but only for a short while.

"Gaara…" I finally spoke, after letting the sun light and silence extend. He made no effort to respond so I continued, "The rain has stopped, you can let down your sand."

He again said nothing but his sand retreated from the little canopy it had made over my head and slowly slithered back into his gourd. My face scrunched angrily, was he mad at me? For what!

(Ask him! He has no right to be angry with you!)

"Gaara."

"…."

"What's the matter with you!" I snapped.

"…" he turned to face me and I almost fell over when I saw the look he gave me. Almost an expression of sadness, but covered with anger and what looked like…betrayal?

"Listen…" I tried nervously, "I don't know your mood swings or anything but…it seems like your angry at me, I just wanted to know why…."

His lip twitched as if he were about to smirk but he refrained.

"Of anyone that I have ever met and let live….you must be the stupidest one."

"Excuse me!"

"You obviously knew Itachi would be near, but you still came out….and looking the way you did your lucky he didn't rape you."

(EH! That's the longest sentence he's ever given me…)

"W-well listen! I was worried about my friends! That's not stupidity it's caring!"

"You know he wants nothing to do with your friends…."

"…how much did you hear then?"

(I never told him any of that…)

"…I only listened so I could find you."

"Heh?" I watched Gaara curiously.

"I…..that sand on you…….I knew you'd try get out…."

(…………..He….is…a….stalker….)

"You kept your sand on me! Like a tracking device or something!"

"Something of the sort."

"Take it off! All of it! W-where did you put it? I mean…where on my body!"

(Explains why the dry sand wouldn't come off….)

I watched Gaara, embarrassed that he'd been able to hear and see everything I'd done thus far. I turned even redder when I thought I saw a small blush creep over his cheeks.

"Just your legs," He turned to me "and your arms."

"Eh…well, please…take it off, your not my babysitter."

Gaara was silent but I felt grains trickling down my arms and legs, lightly tickling me. I giggled softly and Gaara gave me a curious side glance.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, the sand was just tickling me…." I said smiling softly. Gaara nod slightly and looked ahead of him again. This new attitude of his made me uncomfortable and I wanted the silence to be gone even if I had to fill it myself.

"So…you…uh…saw and heard everything since the sand was….on me …right?"

"I only listened to find you."

"I-I know, but, I mean…"

"My bathroom?"

(Heheh….)

I blushed and grinned meekly. Gaara gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"You're going to have to stay longer for that."

My face fell, what did he mean? Was I going to have to fix it?

(I hope not….you suck at home improvement…)

"Urr….What do you mean?"

"I don't think you have the money to pay for it, you're not a carpenter, I can't see how else you would pay for it."

"Just…staying at your house?"

"Until its fixed."

(He wants your company!)

I smiled despite myself, "Alright, I guess that's all I can do…"

Gaara looked at me, his lip twitching slightly.

(He's confused, I guess he was expecting a fight?)

"But we need to find my friends first!"

"Of course…"

"And we need to stop …." (Itachi…? That's right! I can't tell anyone, well…Gaara already knows, but no one else can know!)

"I mean…. Gaara, please don't tell anyone…especially Sasuke about what happened!"

Gaara stiffened at Sasuke's name and gave me a hard glare.

"I think the others deserve to know what new threats have arisen."

"No!" I grabbed his shirt to stop him and stared up at him in horror, "It'll be more of a threat if you tell them! YOUR not even supposed to know!"

"But I do know."

"Gaara! You heard what he said! You heard what Itachi said….please, there's still one team missing. At least wait until we find them!"

I must've looked terrified because Gaara looked at me for only a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Fine, but if anyone in my village is suddenly put in danger, then I will tell them."

"Ok, that's fine….that's ok, thank you…"

We stood for a moment in awkward silence and I slowly let go of Gaara's shirt but his hands grabbed my wrists suddenly and I looked up in surprise.

"Don't ever go out alone again. If you must go, then come find me, I'm always up."

I blinked and stared in confusion but nod slowly.

(Eeep….it's almost like he's glaring at me but I think he's going to….)

Kiss me?

Gaara's face was hovering considerably closer above my own face and his stare only that much more intense up close.

"We're….here." he pulled back and I turned to see the edge of the cavern that lead into the Sand Village. I let out my breath that I had unknowingly been holding.

"R-right…."

….

Gaara easily swirled us inside with his sand and I immediately smiled in relief when I saw Choji, Kiba, and Shino safe and sound as Gaara had promised.

"Guys!" I cried happily.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba grinned.

"Good to see you." Shino nod.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back." Choji waved.

"Did anyone try hurt you guys?" I asked immediately.

"We were attacked if that's what you're asking, but we are fine as you can see." Shino said.

"Good…good…" I smiled.

"Sakura, we were worried about you…" I heard Sasuke say. I turned and froze as he made his way towards me.

:"You can't go near him, not for any reason, not for anything, avoid him….avoid him bluntly, don't speak to him. You don't know when I'll be watching and if I catch you speaking to him or writing him a letter or even making eye contact, then I'll pick your friends off one by one.":

I have to…avoid him….i looked around frantically for something, anything I could do or say so that I could just avoid him.

"Kiba!" I yelled angrily.

"Eh!" Kiba looked over at me, surprised at my angry tone.

"I…Don't think I've forgotten what you had done that night you walked me home!"

"Oh…hehe, you're still thinking about…."

:SWACK:

:Ahh! Sakura! This is no way to welcome me back! I've been through trauma!"

"I told you I'd make you pay!"

"S-Sakura? It was just a joke! Honest!" Kiba whined.

(He looks like a sad puppy, like he just wants to roll over….arg! I need to find a new distraction!)

"Uh, Sakura?" Sasuke said from behind me.

"Haha! I'm just kidding Kiba!" I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, swinging him between Sasuke and me.

"You know I'd never really get that mad at you! You're much too cute! Hahah!"

"Eh?" Kiba blinked and gave me a confused look.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tried again.

"Haha, and just look at that expression of yours! So cute." I pulled Kiba's cheeks, and spun him around like a human shield, blocking Sasuke's advances every time he tried to go around Kiba.

"Dat weely urts Shakura!" Kiba whimpered.

"Oh you kidder! So how was your trip? Oh I just missed you so much!" I hugged Kiba again, continuing to block Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh I forgot!" I ran over to Shino and hugged him, "I missed you all so much!"

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, obviously getting angry.

(I'm sorry Sasuke)

"And you too Choji!" I ran over hugged him tightly

"Sakura why are you being so spazy?" Ino asked her hands on her hips.

"I was just afraid everyone would die, you know me! Always worried! Haahha!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke reached out for my arm but a splurge of sand blocked him. I looked over at Gaara who stood solemnly in the corner, watching all my panic.

"I'm really tired!" I announced and ran off while I still had the chance.

I hear Ino yell something at me and Sasuke began yelling at Gaara while Kiba complained that his face hurt.

I dove into my room and shut it, locking it and flopping face down on the bed. I lift my head slightly to look over at the bathroom only to see that it had been cleaned up and the door had been barricaded to prevent anymore instances.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. How long could I do this? Every time Sasuke said my name he sounded more pained than before. I hated hurting him, and I hated hiding these things from my friends. They should know, but then the others could get hurt as well.

(What should I do?)

I don't know.

…

VampireToy: WOOT an update! I know it's kinda short and crappy, I apologize greatly! But I'm trying my best to update everything while doing a good job, I don't want to give you guys crap to read, thank you for being patient with me! Please R & R, flames welcome :)


	11. Itachi's Gift

Birthdays Past

Chapter 11: Itachi's gift

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Inner Sakura)

:Sound effect:

…

My mind was overrun with thoughts and feelings giving me a sensation similar to drowning. I was always the one who couldn't do anything, and now it seemed that I controlled everything. I could prevent or cause the loss of three amazing friends by simply looking at someone. Yet I was still completely helpless and unable to save them.

(You always say you'll get stronger and work harder and where has that gotten you?)

Nowhere.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to force myself to sleep without shedding more tears. After what felt like an eternity, however, I knew I wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon.

(Maybe…fresh air?)

Yeah.

I dragged myself up and trudged to the window, testing it lightly to see if it was still blocked off. I gave a content sigh and pushed it open, sitting on the windowsill with my legs drawn up to my chin. I breathed in the cold desert wind gladly and began to relax a little.

"Your up." A monotone voice stated form above me. I looked up calmly, I knew his voice, and I had a slight suspicion he might be somewhere nearby…just in case I had another splurge of adrenaline.

"You haven't slept in a while, you should sleep." He said from his place on the roof, looking straight ahead with seemingly no interest. I smiled meekly and climbed up to sit next to him.

"I can't sleep anymore I think."

"Why?"

(Because I want to be able to protect the ones I love….)

Even though you can't, but you can always WANT.

"I dunno."

"Hnn."

There was moment of silence and we both just sat watching the desert town in the cool moonlight.

"Your senseis are on their way." Gaara said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your senseis….from your team and the other two teams."

"When did you hear this? When will they get here?" I asked half-excited and half-confused.

"I received a message a while back, they've heard what happened and they're one their way." Gaara murmured. I flopped down looking up at the stars instead of the dead city below.

"You shouldn't look at the town you know."

"Hmm? Why is that?" Gaara asked turning to look at me for the first time.

"It looks lonely, it'll depress you." I said stretching my arms by my sides as I got more comfortable on the roof. I heard the sound of movement and turned to see Gaara lying next to me on his back, also looking at the stars.

"You get used to it." He said.

"You shouldn't," I huffed, "it makes it hard for your emotions to decipher things."

"Excuse me?" he asked turning to me with a 'what crack are you smoking?' look.

"Well, think about it, nothing really depressing that SHOULD be depressing would be depressing!" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't it better to not be depressed?"

"Well…you're not getting my point…."

"Your logic astounds me." He said sarcastically.

"Ne!" I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're like a loud, annoying, child." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"Your attention span is probably that of chipmunk."

"No way! I study really hard, that requires a lot of attention span….I'm surprised you don't get bored so easily though."

"Hnn?"

"Well, do you sit out here all night?"

"I sometimes walk around the city."

"Oh, but still…you already know where everything is…"

"Yes I get bored."

I blinked in surprise at his quick statement, he turned to look at the sky again and I frowned.

(Did I strike a nerve or something?)

"Hey…Gaara…" I said softly reaching out and grabbing his hand to get his attention. He almost seemed startled but took my hand and continued to look up. I paused and contemplated trying to apologize again but decided he looked too peaceful to disturb.

…

I woke sometime in the afternoon of the next day and almost had the delusion that I was in my own room again. I groggily sat up and slowly recalled everything of the previous day and night.

(I must've fallen asleep on the roof, hmm Gaara must've put me back in my room)

Heh….I guess I'm pretty boring when I sleep…

I stretched out my arms and legs and got some clothes, scampering groggily down the hall to a working bathroom. I knocked on the door to Temari's room and the door creaked open. I peeked in curiously and saw no one. I went into the bathroom and saw a note on the door saying I could use it.

(Well, note or not I was going in….I really need the bathroom)

I finished my shower quickly and changed, walking out refreshed and renewed.

(After breakfast we can go find my friends! I'm ready for anything! I could even fight Itachi!)

No.

(Ok maybe not….but I could hide myself better this time…)

Yes.

"Good morning Sakura." Someone said behind me. I grinned and slowed down so the person could walk next to me.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun…." My morning high slowly died down when I realized what I was saying and who was walking next to me.

"Good to see your talking to me again." He said tautly.

"No! I mean… I'm not…not…. I'm not 'not' talking…I mean….AHHHHHH!" I screamed dashing down the hall.

(Noooo! I let my guard down! What if Itachi was watching?)

No, he couldn't have been, he can't watch me ALL the time!

(But you never know WHEN he'll be watching! You can't slip up aga-)

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled grabbing my arm and yanking me back into him, "What the hell is your problem?"

I struggled and strained trying to twist free from his grip while trying to ignore the pained look on his face.

"Sakura! Did Gaara do something to you?"

"No!" I blurt exasperatedly.

"What's wrong then?"

"Breakfast is ready." Gaara's deep voice interrupted.

I looked at Gaara thankfully but he just nudged Sasuke and I forward, releasing Sasuke's grip on my arm.

Sasuke let out a low growl but walked in silence, still next to me, but not looking at or talking to me.

(Thank you Gaara)

We got into the kitchen and Gaara bumped me into a seat next to Ino and sat on the other side of me. Though Gaara separated Sasuke and I, Sasuke continued to shoot me angry glances and everyone around us knew something was going on.

(It's ok if they give you weird looks, as long as Itachi didn't see you talk to him then you'll be fine…then everyone will be fine)

Kakashi and the others will be here soon, and then we'll be able to fix everything….

…

The senseis were taking their sweet time, however, so to keep from confronting Sasuke and anyone else who'd want to question me, I decided to go for a walk through town. It was one of the few relaxing things I'd done since I'd arrived in the Hidden Sand. No one would be going to look for our missing teammates until the teachers arrived, not that any of them would know where to look in the first place.

(I don't know if I like this relaxation while there's still so much I have to do…or try to do….)

Kakashi's orders were to stay in place and you're always the good little ninja.

(Yeah…)

"Hey! Sakura lady! You're alive!" a tiny voiced piped from the crowd.

"Cosi!" I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" she cried running over and hugging my leg.

"Yes I am…thank you for getting the Kazekage for me." I ruffled her hair.

"Noooo problem! Hey you know what's really neat?"

"What?" I asked walking with Cosi after she let go of my leg and grabbed my hand.

"There was this guy who told me you would be out here today and that you would be ok! I think he can see the future!"

"W-what? What kind of man?"

"The kind that's a boy…well I'll show you! He wanted me to take you to him anyway."

"Oh…." (I don't think this is a good idea….maybe I should grab Cosi and run?)

"Come oooon! If your all better I know you can move faster than that!" she grinned. I smiled nervously and walked a little faster.

"Aww come on Cosi! Why don't we just go eat lunch? You shouldn't talk to strange men!" I said trying to coax her out of the plan, I wasn't sure WHO it was but I knew it couldn't be anyone good.

"Nah, he was really cute and he said you knew him!" Cosi blushed, "He gave me money too!"

"Cute? What did he look like?" I asked my heart pounding in fear.

(Why are you continuing if you KNOW it's not someone you wanna see? Grab the kid and run!)

"He's tall, dark, and handsome." A male voice answered. I looked up in horror to find Itachi staring back at me with a mock smile. He was dressed in commoner clothing and a straw hat, making him blend in easily if you didn't take the time to notice his eyes.

"Thank you Cosi, here, take this." He handed the little girl more money, "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to my girlfriend alone."

"Cool, he's your boyfriend?" she pointed in fascination.

"Y-y...n…" I could barely think, the thought that Itachi could get into this village and not even put on a full disguise made me sick.

"I am, now go, buy something for yourself, you deserve it."

"Ok, well, don't make out in public ok? It's gross." Cosi laughed and hugged my leg before running off.

I hardly noticed her leave, my heart was pounding in my ears and it seemed there was nowhere to run. Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me along as if we had been walking together the entire day.

I became cold and shivered despite the smothering heat of the desert.

"Are you cold my dear?" he asked without looking at me.

"W….What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I never gave you your birthday gift." He murmured.

"Y-yes you did! The necklaces!"

"Those were just a gift, don't you remember the note that was with it?"

('You forgot your gift earlier today so I thought I'd drop by and give it to you, but I decided not to bother you, so hopefully you found these easily; Happy Birthday Sakura-chan. My apologies for my incompetent brother, but know that I'll make your birthday wish come true'……. )

"N...no!"

"Oh, well I have another gift for you, something I know you'll like."

(I bet it's a dead cat in a bag….)

Well you don't like cats.

(Doesn't mean I want a dead one!)

"Tell me Sakura-chan," he said scooping me up and jumping out of the Sand Village, "have you spoken to my brother?"

"No!" I blurt my face turning red.

"Ahh, you know….being a good girlfriend means being honest." He calmly handed me a bandana, "Put this on…over your eyes."

I was silent and put it on as he instructed; he said nothing further the rest of the trip.

…

When we arrived…wherever we were supposed to be, it was already late because I was hungry again. Itachi set me down on my feet, taking off my bandana. I squint at the sudden light, even though it wasn't very bright, in fact it was a simple candle that lit the unfamiliar room.

"Now, put this on for me, then we'll have dinner. I think we need to talk about something." he tossed me a box covered by a strange cloth. It was black with pink Sakura blossoms on it.

(What a way to wrap a present!)

Hmm, the fabric looks familiar…

(Just open it and pray it's not a bondage outfit)

I took off the cloth and noticed it had been ripped off of something bigger, but I tossed it aside to see what was in the box.

(A dress! A….normal dress…wait! The Uchiha symbol?)

I pulled it out and surveyed it more carefully, turning it over and around to see what else could possibly be wrong with it.

It was completely black save for the Uchiha symbol on the front where the stomach would be. The straps were thin and the dress's front dipped down a nice distance (for Itachi) and the backside had crisscrossing strips to a little above my rear end. The dress itself probably only came down to my upper thigh and frilled out slightly, almost like a schoolgirl's skirt.

(He's fucked up)

I hope you didn't just NOW figure that out…

"Are you done?" he yelled. I looked up and realized he wasn't in the room.

(Change before he comes back!)

I threw off my clothes and shoved the dress on, finding much to my horror, that it fit perfectly.

I don't want to know how he knew my dress size…

"Ah, there you go, doesn't that look nice on you?" Itachi said walking back into the room and gesturing to a chair in front of candle-lit table.

I looked around the dark room slowly as I walked over and sat down. The room, from what I could tell, was basically a cave. I noticed also, that Itachi had changed back into his ugly burrito coat, but it was open and showed his fishnet shirt and black pants that were normally hidden beneath it.

(Not that the information helps, fishnets or otherwise, I didn't know there were any caves around….)

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

I frowned, I wanted to say no, but I WAS hungry, VERY hungry.

"Yes?" he brought out two plates and set one in front of me.

It was chicken, noodles, and a salad.

"Do you drink yet?"

"No." I muttered for the first time.

"Well now you can start." he poured wine into two glasses and gave me one.

"Tell me Sakura-chan….what do you think I want to talk to you about?"

I shivered slightly at his icy glare, I hated how everything he said seemed to be mocking me, I wasn't sure if he was being serious because of his insanity, or if he was being sarcastic….all the time.

"T-to give me a birthday gift….um….its…pretty…" I murmured pulling lightly on the strap of the dress, not sure what reaction he was looking for.

"Yes, what else?"

"……"

"Sakura, I'm the jealous type you know? I don't like seeing you flirt."

"F-flirt? Excuse me? I didn't flirt with anyone!"

"Oh you didn't mean to right? With my brother?"

(He…saw…that….?)

"Now, I know I said I would kill your friends if I saw you go near him, but it was only once so I decided to just give you a little warning."

"I won't do it again."

"I know you won't…." he watched me a moment then began eating. I hesitantly started to eat as well. The silence droned on for a while until I was finished with my dinner and Itachi was contently drinking his wine.

"I…Itachi?" I asked softly.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"W…w-why is your clan's symbol on my dress?"

"Why not? Don't you want to feel special? My brother likes feeling special, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did too." He took another sip.

"….." (Does he mean I have to wear this home?)

"Come here."

"Wha-?"

"Get up, and walk over here, in front of me, come on, do I have to write it out for you?"

(What now? What IS this? I don't understand!)

I had never been so afraid before in my life, Itachi was unpredictable, he may have needed me to irk Sasuke, but at any moment he could decide the games are over and he wants me dead. I got up and sauntered over to him awkwardly.

"Good, now sit."

"…where?"

He gave me an annoyed look and sighed, pulling me into his lap roughly.

"Now listen, this dress wasn't going to be your gift originally….I actually had something MUCH better for you. I was hoping to give you this," he tugged on the hem of the dress, "at our next meeting but I'm having to move a little faster with out relationship." He said smirking.

"O..oh…"

"I want you to wear this tomorrow understand? All day, don't think about taking it off."

"Fine." I muttered biting my lip to keep form letting out my fear or anger.

"See how nice the dress is? I don't know much about women's fashion but you look beautiful."

"Thank….you…" I mumbled.

"But you see the best part is here," he put an arm around my waist to steady me and ran one of his fingers over my throat.

(He's going to snap my neck! Or cut it!)

I hope for the first one if I can choose….

(How about NOT dying?)

"Do you know a lot about my clan?"

"I guess…"

"Hmm, sit still."

"He-?" he leaned down bit my neck right above my collarbone. I winced in surprise and pain; it almost felt like he was trying to take a chunk out of my throat and his bite only became harder. I twitched slightly, my shoulder instinctively trying to cover my neck but failing when Itachi's other hand held it down.

(That really HURTS! It's like he has frickin fangs or something!)

I bit the inside of my cheeks and closed my eyes just as Itachi pulled away. I immediately opened them again and looked at Itachi awkwardly, his chin still had blood trickling down it but he quickly wiped it with his sleeve.

(Er….bloodlust?)

Wait! How much blood did I lose?

(How big is the bite mark?)

I can't believe he bit me!

I reached up to feel my neck but Itachi grabbed my wrist and pushed me off his lap. I stumbled up, and almost growled at him but decided to inwardly strangle him instead.

"Now then, I know you probably want to go back with your friends and your sensei's should be arriving too….let me just show you what your gift was going to be."

"Oh…haha that's ok…I don't need to-"

He stood up and gave me another of his hostile glares and I gave a silent sigh, following him out of the room. While walking down the halls I became almost positive that we were in a cave. My wound began to itch and I rubbed it quickly before Itachi turned and motioned for me to go into the next room first.

"You remember what I said earlier, I am the jealous type."

"Umm, yeah."

"I should have killed one of your friends."

"…"

"But I didn't….too bad I took my anger out on your birthday gifts," he said walking over to two large bags on the ground.

(Those are…BODY bags! Those are…PEOPLE!)

He waved me over but millions of thoughts where racing through my mind by then and I couldn't help but feel woozy and sick. He said he wouldn't kill my friends…but who else is there to kill?

(I hope its two dead cats)

In body bags?

(Two really big cats)

I began breathing heavily and didn't notice Itachi nudging me towards the bags until I was right in front of them.

"But look at it this way," he said continuing his earlier statement, "they'll never be late for your birthday again."

(NO!)

No, no, no……..

"Which one do you want to open first?"

(Neither…)

"Go on, pick one."

(No)

"No? Don't be shy, they're yours after all."

"NO!" I shrieked turning to run, I didn't want to open the bags, I knew who was in there. I knew whom he had killed; I knew what my birthday wish had been. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over to the bags as I struggled.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD! I DON'T WANT IT!"

(If I don't open them, it's not real)

"I DON'T WAN IT!"

(It's not real)

"Open it!" Itachi said holding me with his arm under my breast as he lifted me in between the bags and dropped me.

"NO!" I sobbed, I felt my scorching tears surge down my face and the complete hatred build up inside of me, but I couldn't move…I couldn't believe he'd actually done it…..it couldn't be real…..

"Open them! Both of them!"

"NO!"

Itachi grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head down to one of the bags.

"I'll do it for you."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"You better get a good look." Itachi ripped open one of the bags and I screamed.

Vampire Toy: Some were complaining Itachi-sama wasn't in-character enough so I made him more sinister, I'm pretty sure this is right, this was how I had planned him from the beginning anyway X3 but as always, if I'm wrong then correct me! MWAHAHAHA……I feel tingly, anyway, I drew part of the scene with Itachi if you wanna see it in my gallery, heheeee I shouldn't drink caffeine saturated things…Xx oh the dress? Has more than one meaning! Hohoho, Ok, well Itachi's madness has logic to it! In a sense…hehee I bet you thought I was making him cutsey? (evil laughter) ack. Ok I'm done….R & R PLEASE!


	12. Letting Go

Birthdays Past

Chapter 12: Letting Go

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own… ;;

"Talking"  
(Inner Sakura)

: Sound Effect :

XXX

My screams echoed around the cavern, but were cut short by my uncontrollable sobs. I threw myself over the figure of my mother and cried harder.

Her eyes were still open, wide with terror. Dried blood covered one side of her face, leading my eyes to one of her many wounds.

Itachi had only pulled the bag down to her shoulders, but I could see she wasn't wearing any clothes. The fabric he'd used to wrap my dress in was from the blouse my mother had been wearing when she'd left the day before my birthday. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

I could only assume my father was in the other bag, in the same condition. But I didn't want to see, didn't want to confirm it.

"Mommy," I sobbed, choking and gasping for air as my body began to feel heavy and nausea suddenly hit me. My hand shakily reached up, and closed her eyes.

Itachi had let go of my hair and was standing beside me, waiting for me to calm down, but how could I? Didn't he understand the monstrosity of what he'd done?

"I… hate… you…" I hissed, lifting my head.

"Don't you want to open the other one?"

"I HATE YOU!" I screeched, stumbling up and diving at him angrily.

He grabbed my wrists and easily held me back.

"I hate you…" I whimpered, my body going still with shock. I felt like a rag doll as Itachi simply continued to hold my arms up so my knees couldn't reach the floor.

"Be good for me," he murmured, before lowering me to the floor, where I began to grieve again. My forehead touched the cold stone ground as I held myself, my body shaking with silent sobs.

"You can take your gifts with you. I'll bring you back to the entrance of the Sand, but that is as far as I go. I a lot of work I need to do…"

I didn't respond; I didn't want to talk to him or see him or even hear his voice. I wanted him to just shut up and leave.

"…But don't think I won't be watching…" My head flew up and I glared at him.

"This isn't fair…" I seethed through clenched teeth, "…this isn't… you're… you're sick! You bastard! I hope you burn in Hell!"

"It seems I already am."

(He's condemning himself)

I was surprised by his comment, but any remorse I could've felt only fueled my anger. How dare he pity himself when he'd just shown me my dead parents! He had no right to feel sorry for himself! He was his own downfall. It was his own fault his life was what it was.

(I hope your life becomes even more miserable…)

He grabbed me, almost tenderly. I turned away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. Who knew what he was planning?

"You're normally a very good girl, so I'll let you speak with my foolish brother once. You cannot tell him anything that involves me. Take this opportunity to tell him to leave you alone."

I closed my eyes and continued to avoid eye contact.

He pulled my face towards him, my eyes opening against my will. A swift kiss planted on my lips and he was gone; only a puff of smoke remaining.

Surprised by the sudden light in my eyes, I looked around and saw I was back outside in the early morning glow. I recognized the entrance to the Sand, and the two body bags beside me.

I wiped my mouth angrily in attempt to erase his kiss, but the familiar burn on my lips lingered, growing stronger as I rubbed harder.

Dropping down, I gave a heavy sigh. So much had happened in so little time. I felt completely overwhelmed with everything and strained to keep from crying again; but I broke.

(I can't believe he was so serious to have done this.)

Wiping my eyes turned out to be in vain as more tears continued to fall.

(Monster!)

My emotions fluctuated from rage to grief every other minute and I began to shake the more I cried.

(My parents…My parents! How'd he get them? How'd he find them!)

I grit my teeth, fervently trying to keep my hair out of my face but losing pitifully to that as well.

Suddenly a strange impulse took over my mind; I yanked my father's bag open and fell back, throwing up at the sight of his mauled face; I couldn't even recognize him, it might as well have been a completely different person. Yet I knew it was him, I knew because Itachi didn't make mistakes, I knew because neither of my parents would ever leave the other behind.

I sat back, taking in deep breaths to calm myself enough to go back into the village. I needed to compose myself…I needed sleep, I had to be clear headed when I thought over my next move…over my parents…

(Can I really go into the village with body bags?)

They're my parents…

Griping the ends of both bags, I stumbled while trying to drag the two. Walking into the Sand, I could feel the awkward stares from the early risers. Somewhere in my mind I was thankful that it was still so early. But not really. My eyes were wide and my arms hurt as I tightened my grip with every step.

I remembered other vague thoughts entered my mind, but none stayed long enough for me to completely register them; so I kept repeating the only thing I could grasp in my head.

(Everybody should be there now; at Gaara's place, Gaara will be there, Ino will be there…)

My trek through the suddenly muggy village was beginning to feel like an illusion, and I was afraid the ground might swallow me up… Or rather I hoped it would.

(Kiba, Gaara, Kakashi... I already said Gaara… Ino… I said her too… there aren't many people there…)

Slowly as I listed the names of my friends a second time, I saw them appear in front of me. Or, at least Gaara and Kakashi did.

"Sakura?" Kakashi rushed over, Gaara beating him easily to my side with the help of his sand.

"You're hurt." Gaara said examining both me and my dress closely, but never touching me.

"Sakura… what… are those?" Kakashi asked looking down at the bags. I couldn't pull out words and only stood silently and unblinking in fear of more tears. I felt Kakashi's hands over mine and only then realized I had been gripping the hems so hard that I'd torn through them enough to dig into my own skin with my nails. I dropped the bags and immediately fell to retrieve them but Gaara pulled me back and took one of my bloody hands.

"You're bleeding." He stated bluntly.

(Always one for the obvious…)

"Sakura?" Kakashi said bending over a bag and lifting the flap.

"NO!" I screeched kicking at him.

"Whoa! Calm down! Ok, I won't open it….Sakura... who… who's in here? Where did you get that dress?"

"Sakura! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ino cried, running towards us from where Kakashi and Gaara had come; it seems we were only two houses from Gaara's home.

"Sakura…." Ino immediately shot a questioning look in my direction after a glance at the Uchiha symbol adorned on my attire. I only stared at her with my eyes still wide, I couldn't say anything but I wanted to, I wanted more than anything to tell someone…I needed to get my anger and sadness out and I needed it to be justified. At the moment, however, they must have thought I was going insane with the way I looked.

"Sakura," Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder; I jumped and fell into Gaara who held onto me when he caught me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang. A jolt of anger twisted my face in rage. I wasn't sure if I was actually angry with Sasuke, but I wanted to be angry with someone, and regardless of whether I was angry at him, I needed him to see that I wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Sakura…that…" Sasuke mumbled, referring to my dress.

I took in two deep breaths as his face contorted in confusion while Gaara still held me from behind, his hands resting on my shoulders. I shrugged him off and took a jagged step towards the youngest Uchiha.

"I hate you." My voice sounded strangled and raspy at first, my uncertainty showing clearly through my raw throat.

"I hate you." I repeated a little louder when I wasn't sure he'd heard me. Sasuke looked around unsure if I was talking to him.

"Sakura?"

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked staggering at first when I tried to hit him, but I managed to straighten out my feet when Sasuke dodged me.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I cried over and over again, tears once again burning my face like acid. I could feel my heart and my empty stomach lurch as I threw a punch at him; surprisingly I hit him, slamming him hard in the side of his face. It had only been because I'd caught him off guard though, and he jumped back when he realized I was serious. I ran after him, the rage in me building; the only thing I could see was Itachi's emotionless face and how much Sasuke was really like his brother. He was becoming more like Itachi than he or I had realized.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled.

(It's my fault)

"What! Sakura! What are you talking about! What's the matter with you!" he stumbled back; still not completely convinced that I would actually scream and attack him like this.

"Sakura calm down!" Kakashi yelled from behind me, but I dove for Sasuke ignoring him.

"You're a selfish bastard! You don't think about anyone except yourself!" I shrieked again, almost falling over when he dove out of my way, refusing to hit me back.

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice was stern now and Ino was standing awkwardly in shock as the others came out at the sound of yelling.

"Stay away from me! Don't ever come near me again!" I yelled, my shouts dying down slightly as I became woozy from the lack of sleep and the constant running around.

(It's my fault for being so attached to you, isn't it?)

"Sakura…! Stop! What are you saying? What's wrong!" Sasuke asked catching my fist this time. I threw my other one at him and he caught it as well. I began wriggling and squirming trying to get out of his grip but I felt strong arms grab me from behind.

"LET ME GO!"

(But it's your fault too Sasuke! You stupid bastard…)

"Sakura! What's gotten into you? What happened to the people in those bags? You have to calm down! You seem tired, you should sleep and we'll talk-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I struggled viciously, my anger still a burning drive inside me despite my body's yearn to shut down.

My temper flared when I realized Itachi was probably watching me with glee.

"Don't ever talk to me again! Never! Not ever! Don't even look at me!"

(I'm sorry Sasuke-kun)

I could barely see through my tears now and I was tempted to just hang in Kakashi's arms, but my body thrashed almost as an instinct. Kakashi suddenly let go, but it wasn't long after he did that I was wrapped in sand. My body shivered once before giving up, I hung my head as my sobs continued, everyone around me was silent and the merchants and passerby's who'd seen the strange scene began to whisper. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and my throat felt drier and more torn than it had been before.

Part of me was relieved that I was being restrained but the other part of me wanted to run away from it all. How would my friends look at me now? Showing up like this? I couldn't tell them who killed my parents, so would they really think that I did it?

(You should know better)

I sighed and closed my eyes; it must have seemed that I just snapped for no reason. My eyes forced themselves open and I thought I made out Sasuke's fuzzy figure leaving.

(God, he hates me now)

That was the point.

"Sakura….I'll take you inside." Gaara mumbled. In a whirl of sand his statement was confirmed. Soon I was neatly placed on the bed in the room that I'd become so accustom to.

"Your dress." Gaara sat next to me and I looked down at my feet, rubbing my eyes shamefully.

"The bags…" I murmured remembering my parents.

"They will be brought inside…."

I gave a light nod as I sniffled lightly, trying to rid myself of the last tears.

"He killed your parents?" Gaara asked, though it was more of a statement put into a polite format.

My mouth wouldn't open to answer him and he gave a soft grunt to show he understood. Another wave of silence filled the room and left my mind blank and exhausted. I meekly looked up at Gaara to see him gazing out the window; his expression seemed to twitch with an unclear emotion.

"Your dress." He said bluntly. My throat felt raw and I frowned at him angrily.

(I'm in mourning and he brings the stupid dress up again?)

I didn't answer and fitfully held my tongue to keep from saying anything that would show my annoyance. The last thing I needed was to argue with the Kazekage over crap that even I didn't understand. Gaara, on the other hand, had other plans and shot me a sharp look that sent a cold shiver down my back.

"Your dress….he gave it to you? Why?"

I bit my lip, finally able to break our gaze by looking down at the black dress. I almost jumped when a strong hand gripped my wrist and I flinched slightly at Gaara's painful grasp.

"Don't touch me."

"Explain it to me."

"No."

"Don't be a child."

"I'm tired! Leave me alone!" I tried feebly to pull out of his grip but it was to no avail and he only squeezed my wrist tighter. I tried to remind myself that Gaara was simply the type of person who was blunt and to the point but I was fatigued and confused.

"You should tell me."

"Why is that?" I cooed sarcastically as a woozy sensation came over me.

"Because he will not kill you if you tell me. If he will, he would have when I questioned you the first time."

"I don't care if he kills me! Do you think I care?" I stopped myself abruptly and took in a shaky breath while Gaara watched me patiently, "I want to die."

I thought I heard him snort and shot him an enraged glare. He simply gave me a psychotic smirk in return, making my anger falter.

"You want to die." He repeated.

"Yes…"

"You want to _die_."

(He's mocking me!)

"Shut up, leave me alone!" I hissed; his smile was beginning to scare me and I didn't know if I wanted to hear his reason for being so amused at my suicidal plot.

"You whine too much."

"You talk too much."

"Do I?" he asked in an amused tone. I made a slight pout at his growing sarcasm.

"Yes." I replied as confidently as I could.

"You're selfish."

"What!" my sleepy eyes shot wide open into a shocked bloodshot stare.

(He has no feelings! Can't he see what I'm going through?)

I grit my teeth and began to shake.

"You're selfish." He repeated.

"I'm selfish? I'M selfish?" his face was becoming blurry as I tried to use my anger to keep my eyes from shutting, "YOU are just a spoiled brat!"

I thought I saw him frown, though through my hazy vision he might as well have blended in with the background. I felt him let go of my wrist but I grabbed his arm before he could get up.

(I'm not done with you!)

"A spoiled brat! You think you're always right and you get pissed when you don't get what you want! You're the selfish one!" I was yelling now and tried to pry out every fault that the red head might have had to defend myself before I passed out.

"Even your own siblings are afraid of you!" He yanked his arm away from me and I began breathing heavily, trying to keep myself from falling back and racking my mind for more insults, "Everyone is afraid of you, people are nice to you so you won't hurt them!" my voice was lower now and I could feel my body giving into sleep.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth." Gaara's voice growled, "You're nothing but a useless nuisance. You were never a threat to anyone, and now that you are you're only in the way."

I twisted my face angrily with some effort and closed my eyes, lying back when my head felt too heavy to keep up.

"_You_ are a monster!" I growled.

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me and if he had he either made no move to show it or I was too far gone to notice. My body began aching all over as I gave into my body's call for sleep.

XXX

I woke up in darkness so I assumed I hadn't been asleep very long, which didn't surprise me because I still felt tired and I'd only had nightmares while I was asleep. I took in a shaky breath to confirm that I really _was_ awake and not 'waking' into another nightmare. I pushed myself into a sitting position and scanned the dimness, then finally decided I was still in the room at Gaara's home and reached over wearily to turn on the light.

I don't know why, but I was surprised when I didn't see Gaara lurking somewhere in my room; I'd become used to him being around when I least expected.

(But I guess when I expect him he's NOT here right?)

I bit my lip as I remembered the verbal fight we'd had a while ago.

(Hmm, maybe I was too harsh?)

He was harsh too!

(But he's mentally unstable right? So…he didn't really know what he was saying…)

I doubt it; he's insane, not stupid.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back on the wall and turned to look at the clock on my counter.

(7:30, I must have slept all day)

My stomach rumbled loudly and I sighed again.

(Well Gaara's not going to come help me out if he's ticked at me)

Erg, it doesn't matter, I doubt he would've brought the food to me anyway; he'd push me out of bed and make me go get it.

(So it's no different than any other time)

I plopped my feet onto the cold floor, forcing myself to stand and trudge to the door. I rested my hand on the doorknob for a moment, contemplating exactly how hungry I was and if I really wanted to face everyone at this moment. Suddenly the door creaked open from the other side and I looked up in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura your up." my former teacher gave a weary smile from under his mask.

"I slept all day, sorry."

"…You slept for three days."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down." He pushed me back into the room and I saw a tray of food in his free hand.

"You must be hungry." He told me when he saw me eyeing the tray.

My stomach gave him a clear answer and I blushed. Kakashi chuckled and sat down on my bed next to me, placing the food on my lap.

"Thank you." I munched hungrily and only noticed Kakashi watching me in silence after I was halfway done.

"Your still here? I'm fine now, really."

"Sakura….I don't mean to bring this up when you just woke up, but…your parents…"

I felt a lump form in my throat and any hunger I had was replaced by nausea.

"I…want to bury them…" I said slowly, "A nice funeral." I mumbled setting the tray on my nightstand.

"Their bodies are being preserved right now, but the treatment used will only last another few weeks….do you want to send their bodies back to Konoha?"

I bit my lip; if they were going to be buried, I wanted to make sure they had a proper funeral and I wanted to be there to say goodbye.

"Don't think about that now….the real question I meant to ask was…how they died." Kakashi mumbled slowly. My heart pained and my anger flared but I kept silent, trying to sort out my words before blaring them out.

"Did the medical nins do an autopsy?"

"Yes..."

"Then you should already know how they died." I replied coldly. I wasn't angry at Kakashi but I didn't feel the need to pour out my soul to someone who knew about as much as my parents did about my life. Not that I could anyway; I was afraid of what Itachi might do because of it.

"I do…but….who killed them?" he asked patiently.

"I didn't kill them."

"I know. I want to know who did…if you know…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kakashi let out a sigh and nod lightly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Sakura." He said softly.

"Shut up." I grit angrily. He turned to me with surprise and slight irritation. I paused, refusing to look at him and mockingly added, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura, I don't know everything that happened to you three days ago and if you don't tell me then it's really hard for me to understand or accept the way your acting." My teacher said, this time more sternly.

"As if you ever understood me to begin with." I muttered, inwardly slapping myself.

(Why are you being so pissy? He brought you food!)

He's asking too many questions.

(So everyone has to hate you or the world will end?)

Yeah, pretty much.

(Stop being an idiot! He's trying to help! You have to twist Itachi's words; he didn't say you couldn't tell Kakashi-sensei! Itachi can twist things so you can too! He took things way too far; you have to find loopholes in his words!)

"Sakura, I can understand you being angry at me, but the way you blew up at Sasuke, that's…not like you, I'm worried!"

My thoughts turned back to Kakashi and I let out a small sigh.

"I just…don't like him; I realized that he never gave me attention." I said slowly.

"I suppose that's a good thing, but then you blow up at everyone else too?" Kakashi asked, "I don't think you really hate him that much."

I pout and looked away from my teacher back at the tray, "What do you know? I could have hated everyone, Sasuke, Gaara, and you!"

"Gaara?" Kakashi asked curiously.

(Oops, he didn't know about that?)

"Uh…no, I meant to say…Ino…yeah..."

"You didn't fight with Ino."

"Yes I did!"

"No…"

"I don't want to talk." I muttered.

"Sakura," his voice went stern again, like I imagined a stressed father's voice to be, "Everyone is really worried, regardless of whether you hurt their feelings or not."

(Don't show weakness!)

I took in a deep breath and scratched my head lightly with a yawn.

"I didn't kill my parents." I said again.

"I know." Kakashi said softly.

There was a period of silence and Kakashi sighed lightly and I heard him fiddle around with something in his coat.

"Sakura, I have something for you."

I turned to him curiously, trying to keep a straight face when he pulled out a colorfully wrapped package.

"Happy belated birthday." He gave me a small smile underneath his mask and handed the pink and red bundle. I looked down at it for a moment and contemplated throwing it back at him but my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly began opening it.

"You're late." I quickly stated as I opened the gift.

"I'm sorry."

I gave no reply this time and stared down at the gift my teacher had given me. I blinked once before looking up at him in shock. Kakashi chuckled and gave me teasing smile; "Do you like it?"

I turned bright red and smacked him over the head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I shrieked looking back down at the lacy underwear he'd bought me.

He laughed and grabbed my arm as I tried to hit him again; "I'm just kidding, Sakura." He pulled out a smaller package and tossed it on top of the underwear. I hurriedly opened it to make sure it wasn't porn and let out a sigh of relief when it ended up being jewelry.

"A ring?" I asked looking it over, "It looks expensive." I bit my lip.

"It doesn't matter how much it cost….I know you've been getting a lot of jewelry lately but I thought you might like this one." Kakashi said taking the ring from me.

"Why is that?" I asked with a smile. Kakashi looked down at the ring and meekly smiled back.

"I mean, I'm not sure if it was really the best time to give it to you…"

I grabbed the ring form him and examined it to see what he was looking at; the ring was silver and had flowers engraved on it, but as I turned it over in my hands the engravings turned into words.

"I hope you feel better Sakura, if you feel like talking I'll be here alright?"

"Wha-?" I felt his lips press lightly to my forehead but before I could look up he was gone.

"Kakashi!" I whined.

(Damn I could've seen his face!)

I guess he was just embarrassed…

(So he cares after all...)

I smirked and ran my finger over the words: _To my blossoming flower_.

I laughed and blushed, shaking my head with a smile.

(He must have thought it would be offending after my parents just died)

My smile faded and I sighed; I wasn't offended, I was happy, I spent more time with Kakashi than my own father, I was glad that he saw that.

I put the ring onto my middle finger and flopped back on the bed.

(Thanks Kakashi-sensei)

I sighed and sat up, cracking my neck to the side and deciding the food had given me back enough energy (along with my three-day nap) to go take a shower.

I was about to get some fresh clothes when I saw myself in the mirror. I frowned angrily at my reflection and at the dress I was wearing. I grit my teeth and turned to go shower when I remembered the bite mark and spun my head back to see if it was really _that_ bad.

"AH!" I leaned forward and stared in horror at the large red splotch on my neck.

(Damn you Itachi!)

My inner self fumed and I inwardly stabbed at the cloaked figure of Sasuke's older brother.

(Sasuke)

My attention went away from the mark and the dress for a moment as I slowly recalled all the nasty things I'd said to people a few days ago. I looked over at the door timidly. There was no way I could go out with the chance of running into them; I would either break down or say more things to regret later.

I bit my lip and looked back in the mirror; I really needed a shower.

I huffed silently and tiptoed out the door and down the hall to Temari's room. I peeked inside, seeing it open and empty I dove inside to take advantage of the bathroom while I still could.

The shower did nothing for my stamina except lessen it. The longer I stood under the hot water the more I thought about what I had said to everyone, about my parents, and especially Gaara.

(Not that he's special in any way, he thinks he is but he's not……)

I bit my lip and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around myself and stepping out of the shower slowly.

(So why is he my main concern? I was just as mean to Sasuke…)

I grabbed the dress and plodded back into the hall towards my room. The longer I could be without the dress on, the better. My wet hair slapped my face and finally I let out an annoyed grunt and flung my hair back. I blinked when I saw something red in the corner of my eye and stopped to see Gaara walk past me. He didn't even acknowledge me when he passed and walked briskly down the hall. My heart was beating faster and louder than I'd ever thought it could; I wasn't sure if it was out of immense fear or shock but I stood completely still until I couldn't see him anymore.

I took in a deep breath, feeling entirely flustered and dazed.

(I should probably eat more; the lack of food is making me sickly)

I let out a sigh and gathered the will to move again. I had another feeling come over me but this time I was sure it was out of fear; I didn't bother to wait for whoever it was and ran down the hall into my room locking the door behind me.

(I'm becoming paranoid)

I need to find a way to end this!

(I need Itachi to take me back to that cave; I bet that's where he's keeping Naruto and the others!)

I hope they're ok

(I can't do it alone this time though….)

But you have no one to help you….

I shook my head and sighed, reluctantly changing into the dress again. I flopped onto the bed and lay on my side looking out my window at the moon.

(Doesn't Gaara always look at the moon?)

I sat up and debated silently whether or not I should try the roof for his presence.

(It couldn't hurt)

I opened my window quietly and crawled onto the windowsill, climbing up to the roof as silently as I could. I knew that if he heard me that he would leave.

My eyes peeked over the edge of the roof and I frowned; to my dismay he was not there after all. I let out a heavy groan and pulled myself up onto the roof anyway. I sat back and wriggled uncomfortably; it seemed almost as if sitting on the roof with Gaara made the hard tile softer. I leaned back and looked up at the sky wearily.

(I don't really want to die)

I frowned and laid my hands on my stomach, pausing and lifting the hand where

Kakashi's ring was and smiled.

(I have people who care about me and people who are now counting on me….everything will be ok, I just need to think of a plan)

My eyes closed lightly as I put my hand back down.

(But I still wish Gaara wouldn't be so angry at me)

I grumbled, slightly annoyed at my happy thoughts going back to the grudge-holding Sand-nin.

"Gaara you're so difficult."

XXX

A/N: An Update! Hooray! XD haha it was funny to read the reviews of the last chapter, so many people got angry at me ; haha sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't think it would be such a big thing. Well anyway, here's yet another chapter! Full of angst and hormonal rantings, because I know that girls do that a lot even if they don't mean to X3 sorry for Kakashi's weird mushiness, I had an impulse to make him fatherly. Sorry its so short, I've been grounded lately and my comp. Has been taken away from me ;-; I only got it back because my grades were getting slightly better and I've been begging (woot). I'll be updating this story rather slowly but I'll work very hard on it so don't attack me for my slowness; I'm working on about 5 stories at a time XD, yeah I really should end some of them! Anyway, thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the little I had and I promise a better chapter next time! R & R please, flames welcome.


End file.
